


All Over again

by thesolver



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 26,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesolver/pseuds/thesolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel is always running from the Supernatural and the Winchesters. She does all she can, but is always found by Sam and Dean. But why? Why doesn't She like them? Why do they need her so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction and I just joined this site, so please go easy on me. Tell me what you think. :) Thanks- Isie

As I sat on the back porch, feeling the summer breeze hitting my face, I felt something, A presence that I only felt when 'they' were around. The Winchesters. I got up and looked around. Nothing but twigs and dirt. My house sits in the middle of nowhere.  _"How could they have found me again?"_ It didn't make sense. I had changed identities four times, bought six different houses, and even learned to speak two extra languages! Still they always seem to be able to find me.

I climbed a tree and hid in the leaves right as they are walking over to where I had been sitting.

"She was here." I heard Sam say from below.

"She still is." I looked closer and saw Castiel, the angel. " _So he has been the one helping them find me."_

I moved to much and Dean looked up. Luckily I moved fast enough and he didn't see me, but I could tell he heard me.

"What was that?" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"I sense that she is up there." Cas said pointing to the tree as I cursed under my breath.

"Isabel, come down. We just want to talk." Sam yelled up the tree

_Yeah right "Wanted to talk" Last time they wanted to do that and they drugged me and drove me all the way to Portland before I woke up._

"Don't make up come up there, Isie com'on." Dean said with slight anger.

I decide they will just keep bugging me until I talked so I jumped down and landed right next to Castiel with my knife in my right hand, of course.

"Wow, didn't think you would actually come down" Dean looked almost shocked that I just jumped out of that tree.

"Isabel...." Sam walked closer to me

I walked back a little. "What do you guys want?" I used my 'Hurry it up or I'll rip you face off' voice and raised my knife a little.

"Why won't you help us? I looked at Castiel,  _"Doesn't he understand. That angel is more out of the loop than I thought._

"Isabel we need your help, please?" Dean tried to say before I interrupted.

"After everything that happened last time I helped you. How could I?" I was so mad at them, I started to raise my voice a little without realizing it.

"Isabel, please? I understand why you're mad, but please bare with us, okay?" Sam says calmly.

I glared at them both. My anger level higher than I thought possible.


	2. The Whole Story

 

 

It was late afternoon, in the middle of summer. I was on my porch drawing the trees and feeling the wind in my hair, when an Impala pulls up my driveway. I was a little worried because my mom was out of town for a week and I was left alone at home. Two men got out of the car, they looked like cousins, maybe even brothers.

"Hey, um your mother home?" the shorter one said in a husky voice.

"She's busy. Can I help you with something?" I said in an almost business tone.

"Uh, yeah I think so. I'm looking for an Isabel Swornin?" He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

I stared at him. _"That's me, like MY name. Why would he be looking for ME? I haven't done anything, have I?" "_ Who's asking?" I gave them a punk look, I almost start laughing from this, because I'm really not much of a punk. I'm one of those kids that do what their parents say, but only when they know it's the best for them. 

"Umm" He looked almost surprised by my response and turned to the other man. He was much taller, but looked almost sweet and innocent.

"We've been looking for her for a couple days now, here uh sorry." He pulled a badge from his suit and handed it to me. "I'm agent Stephans, and this is agent Markson." I looked at it, it looked legit, but I could tell they had a few flaws.

"This is a fake, idiot!" I threw it back to the tall guy.

"What! Is not!" Said the short one that went by 'Markson' I could hear so much whine in his voice mixed with a little scared, and a hint of surprise. That was what I learned from all the detective shows I watched and all the books I read. I never thought it would come in handy.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "Seriously, tell me what you want or I'll call the real authorities." I was serious too, I didn't have time for this. I liked my alone time.

The short one looked at the tall one and he shrugged. "Fine" He finally put the whole 'FBI' act away, I could see it in his face. "I'm Dean and this here is my brother Sam. We are umm... friends. Isabel moved since last time we saw her and no one would tell us where she lived so....we use the badges."

I'll admit it was clever, but not when the person they’re talking about happened to know that it was a lie.

"Liars!" I started yelling, these guys are really making me mad.

"What? No it's the truth, really!" He said, like this time I'd believe him.

I had had enough so finally I said. "You're lying, because I know for a fact that 'Isabel' doesn't know you." I crossed my arms in a 'matter of fact' way.

"How would you know that?" The short one....Dean asked.

'Because I AM ISABEL!" I looked at them like they just figured out what 2+2 was at the age of forty.

"Wait....What?" He looked at me like I was lying.

"Here hold on" I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and grabbed my School lunch card, it was the closest thing to an ID I had. It had my name, age, grade, and lunch number. I hand it to them.

"Dude, no way. He looked at his bother in disbelief, then he handed it back. I put it away.

"So, what do you want with, 'Isabel Swornin'?" I asked them with a smile as I said my name.

"Well, we thought you were like....."

"He means older." His brother Sam butted in.

"Well, it's still me, so what do you want?" I started to get curious.

"Well, this might sound crazy, but..." The one called Sam stopped for a second as if trying to figure out what to say.

"This prophet named Chuck told us that a girl that lived here was like Sammy and really important and could save the world, mumbo jumbo." Dean butted in, and finished quickly.

 _"Is that what all those nightmares were about? The angels trying to save me and the demons trying to hunt me and torture me with 'magic'. It couldn't be, I mean they were just dreams. But what about the other dreams? The ones that came true? like Mr. Billent's son, he got in a car crash, but I dreamed of it a week before. or The robber at the Logan's house. What about the glass I shattered? I didn't mean to, I got so mad and a bunch of glass just broke all over."_ My mind was racing, when suddenly I realized they were looking at me like they knew what I was thinking about.

"Isabel, do you have any idea what we mean?" Sam asked me and I could tell he already knew the answer.

"I....." I didn't know what to say. It's like my mouth stopped working, but my brain was on over drive.  _"What does he mean, 'like Sammy'? Was that Sam, his brother, or someone else? A prophet? Chuck? This can't be happening."_ I sat down on the porch and thought,  _"What's going on?!"_

As if reading my mind, Sam said. "Hey, you okay? I know it must be pretty scary, but I know what it's like." He walked up to me and sat next to me." And yeah it's scary! Am I a monster or a gift?"

"Yeah, but that does make sense" I didn't know why I was telling them this, but I told them about it all. The robber, the glass, and the car crash. I was surprised I didn't start crying, but I'm strong enough.

"Wow.." Is all that came out of Dean's mouth, so I guess he was surprised too.

"Listen, Isabel. Chuck told us to bring you to a friend. You see there are these...." I stopped him before he could finish.

"Demons?" I looked at the six foot tall young man. I could see he was surprised by my response.

"How did y...." I stopped him again.

"My dreams," that's all I said, it's all I could say. I thought I might have been in shock.

"Well, yeah. Anyways..." He got back on topic. "Our friend told us to bring you to another friend, he's an angel." My eyes went wide.  _"I mean. I knew they existed, but wow. To really meet one. Wow."_ He continued and smiled at my face. "So we need you to come with us, is your mom out or any other parent?"

I thought about what to do for a second, then I respond. "She won't be back for another week on business. I can call her and tell her a cover story. I'll be back in a minute, I need to grab a few things." Sam nodded and I ran inside.


	3. Moving out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small filler. It's kinda meaningless.

I grabbed a duffel bag and my cell phone. I started dialing my 'mom' while grabbing some clothes.

 _"Hey, honey is everything okay?"_  

"Don't worry mom, I'm fine. I was wondering if I could go camping with Suzie for the rest of the time your gone?"

There was silence for a minute.  _"Well, I suppose so. Just make sure your back by the time I am."_

 _"_ Don't worry, I will. Thanks again, you're the best. Hugs and kisses."

 _"Hugs and kisses"_ She hung up.

I had my clothes, toothbrush, hair brush, and everything else in my bag. except my pistol. Ever since I had those dreams I had been studying, 'hunting' I guessed the kind Sam and Dean did too. I got a gun off the streets which was actually really easy. I put it in the bag. And as always I had my knife in my boot. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door with the bag hung over my back.

 I was ready.


	4. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's kinda a surprise at the end. Hope you like it!

 

 

As I sat in the Impala, I became really stressed out. I wasn't sure why, but I guessed it was because I just decided to go for a road trip with two strangers. I wasn't sure what to do and it made me really confused, I guess I must have been thinking hard, because finally Sam said, "Hey, how are you holding up?"

I looked up from the floor of the impala and stared in to Sam's sympathetic eyes. I didn't know what to say, I thought I was going insane. "I'm.....uh fine. Yeah, I'm good, thanks" I gave him a quick smile and looked back down at the floor. The thing that was really getting to me was the fact that I felt like I'd been through this before, like I know who Sam and Dean are, even though they don't know me. I felt as if part of my life was missing, but that couldn't be, because I was part of my family, of my life, and of the world. If I had missed something, so would the world, right?

My mind wondered on as the car came to a stop. I looked up.

"You want some food?" Dean asked me.

"Oh, yeah. Sure" I got out of the car and we headed toward the restaurant, if you could call it that. We sat down and ordered. Sam got a salad, Dean a burger, and I got a burger as well. You know you can figure out a lot about a person from what food they eat. Dean- He doesn't care much, is kinda easy going. Sam- Has a dark past, tries, stressed out and tense. I was kinda in between, I guess. I wasn't sure how I figured all this out form what they ate, but it's useful, so no complaints here.

"So, Isabel. You got any brothers or sisters?" Sam asked trying to make the mood a little less awkward.

"Uh" I didn't like talking about it, because I really didn't know WHAT happened to them. "I had two sisters. I have a younger one, she lives in Utah." I hated talking about it.

"Had? What happened?" Dean pushed. I didn't want to tell them, but I answered so, I better continue.

"They were, uh......" My voice started to crack, I took a second to relax and clear my throat. "Murdered, covered in blood and all. I got back from school to find them like that. They were still alive too, I called 911 and held pressure on the  wounds, but it was no use. By the time they got there, I was crying in a puddle of blood." I could feel tears coming form my eyes and I took deep breaths. I look up and find Sam and Dean staring at me. "What?!" I yelled. They look away.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just, how can you deal with it?" Dean's eyes looked so sad at that moment.

I felt bad for yelling and calmed my voice down. "I don't know, I just kinda think that they wouldn't want me to be sad about it or revengeful, you know?" I hadn't really ever thought about it before, but that made sense so that's what I said.

Sam nodded. Dean then asked another question, "They got the guy that did it, right?" Giving me an almost worried look.

I looked down at me food. I saw Sam smack Dean out of the corner of my eye.

I mean, they had a suspect, but I knew it wasn't him though, because the man that killed them, had yellow eyes.


	5. Not so Sweet Dreams

 

I was in the garden I used to play when I was 5. My sister walked up to me and I look into her cute blue eyes and I gently curl my fingers into her blond curls. I can see my two older sisters playing soccer in the yard across the street. I smile and I realize how happy I am. Dad had just got back from a hunt and  he decided to take us to the garden. He knew how much I loved the garden. 

I look down at Zoe, my little sister, whom I am sworn to protect by default. I love her and those little blue eyes of hers just melt my heart. "Hey, Zoe. What going on? Why aren't you playing with Sara or Natalia?" I say worried about her.

"I wanted you to play too." She says in the sweetest voice that just melts my soul. 

"Okay, come on!" I grab her hand with a giant grin and run over to where Sara is playing.

We played for what seems like hours, Natalia and I picked some flowers for dad and we headed back to the house. It was getting dark and Zoe started getting scared.

"What is it Zoe? Whats wrong?" She's shaking and hugging my arm tightly. She points ahead of us, to the hill. Then I look ahead and see what she's so scared of. There up the hill where our house was, was a man. With yellow eyes. and by the way he was walking towards us with a grin on his face, he wasn't some guy with killer contacts. I grabbed Zoe and yelled back at Natalia and Sara. " 3, 4, 5!" It was a code our dad made us use when we were in danger. They start running into the forest as I follow with Zoe now in my arms. She never could run that fast. 

We were running for minuets, but it seemed like hours. Holding Zoe slowed me down and I had to let her down and start running with her. I couldn't see Sara or Natalia, but I could hear my dad yelling for us. They probably already made it there.

Suddenly I hear a laugh and I turn around. The yellowed man had Zoe. "Zoe! Let her down. Please, take me!" I yell. I knew I couldn't fight him, but Zoe was way to young. 

"No, no no. Sorry, Isabel. I need you for later, but don't worry. I'll keep her nice and sound." His voice startled me and I could have sworn that his eyes turned black. That's when I knew he was a demon.

I didn't know what to say and I could see that Zoe was crying, but what could I do? I suddenly run up to the demon with yellow eyes and try kicking him, he wasn't taking Zoe. I wouldn't let him.

"Now, now. That's not very nice" He flicks his wrist and I'm sent flying into a tree. I hit my head and I can feel blood dripping down it. I look back up and I see a the black figure with yellow eyes walk away with a laugh. After that I raise my arm and yell as loud as I'm able. "Zoe!" 

Suddenly I'm in a hotel room, covered in sweat. My breathing is uneven. I look around to find Sam looking at me worried. I steady my breath.

**Sam's POV:**

I look at the clock and see that it's almost two. I'm still up doing research for our next hunt. I look to the beds and see Dean and Isabel sleeping. I'm surprised she could even get to sleep with everything that's happened today. Her whole life was turned upside down, I feel so bad for her.  I look back at my laptop and continue doing research.

After a few minutes I start hearing a noise coming from Isabel and turn and see she talking in her sleep.  _Great just what I need. Another person who talks in their sleep._ I smile, I always thought that it was funny what people said while sleeping. But my smile faded fast, she was moving around and it looked like she was having a nightmare.  _Should I wake her up?_ I didn't know what to do, so I watched her. She said someones name, what was it? Zoe. She said Zoe and started mumbling again. I looked at her with worry and interest.  _Who's Zoe? Is that one of her sisters?_ Then I heard something I never thought I'd hear from her. Yellow eyes. That's what she said, yellow eyes and then she said no a few more times and it repeated like that for another minute when she suddenly yelled "Zoe!"  and sat up, wide awake.

I look at her and I'm filled with worry. "Are you okay?" She just looks at me and stares.

I get up and walk to the mini kitchen in the room and grab her a glass of water. I hand it to her and sit beside her on the bed. She looked so helpless.  _How old was she? I never asked. I'll wait until she's more stable. This isn't the time or place._ She drinks the water and I can hear her breath become more steady. She ands me the glass and I set it down on the counter and walk back over to her. 

"Bad dream?" I say.

"Unicorns and gumdrops." She says. I give a quick smile.

"Who's Zoe" I ask. She stiffens and I know I shouldn't have asked.

"She's.........................my sister" I can almost see tears start forming in her eyes, but she quickly hides it.

"You mean one of the ones wh......." She interrupts me.

"No, no. She's........not one of them" She says quickly, almost as if to ensure herself more than me.

"Isabel, while you were sleeping, you said something. You said Yellow eyes." Her eyes go wide and I can see them filled with fear. She stands up and stumbles on her words.

"I.....I...." I stop her.

"Isabel it's okay. I think I know who your talking about." She just stares at me and then starts pacing and mumbling to herself.

"No no no no no no" She keeps pacing and her behavior worries me more.

"Isabel." She stops in place and looks at Dean.

"Don't tell Dean" I'm surprised she doesn't want Dean to know.

"Why?" 

"Just..... because. okay? We'll tell him when he needs to know." She says.

 _When he needs to know? What does that mean?_ "Please" She says. I look at her and nod.

"Thanks"

"But, you will explain to me whats with you and yellow eyes" She looks at me and I can tell she's still really tired.

"Fine, but not right now, I'm going to try and get back to sleep." She walks over to her bed and as soon as her head hits the pillow, she's out.

I decide to get some sleep of my own and just like Isabel, I'm out when my head hits the pillow.


	6. Rakshasa

 

Deans POV:

I wake up and look at the clock, it's 8:30. just a great time for some breakfast. I look to the bed next to me to see it's empty and a little farther is Sam, on the floor snoring. I shake my head.  _"Sammy, your a giant snore machine. I swear"_  I smile and then get up to look for Isabel.

I check the little motel room we got and didn't find her, I step outside into the slight morning breeze and see her sitting down on a bench. I walk over to join her.

"Hey, guess I'm not the only one who gets up early." I give her my best grin.

"I got up 3 hours ago." She says blandly.  _"What was her problem? Maybe it's just the way she talks."_

"Why so early?" I could see she looked kinda tired, but wide awake at the same time.

"I never really sleep that much...... I always have bad dreams" She shrugged and turned to me.

"What about you? Why are you up so early?" She smiles and I smile back. I lean back and put my arms behind my head.

"Well, it's pretty hard to stay asleep for very long with a Snorlax in the room." She laughs and I'm surprised.

"You a pokémon fan?" She asks.

"I watch a little, it's more of Sam's thing though. He's such a nerd." She hits me playfully. "What was that for?"

"Theres nothing bad about being a nerd. I tale pride in it." She smiles broudly. 

"Your a nerd?" I highly doubt shes that nerdy.

"You betcha!" She smiles.

"Challenge ecepted" I smile.

She looks at me and frowns. "What? What challenge?" 

I smile. "Sammy and I are going to have to quiz you if your so smart." 

"Fine" She stands up.

"Fine" I smile and follow her back inside.

Isabel's POV:

When we walk back inside, I hear the shower running and where Sam was sleeping empty. I turn around and face Dean. "Does Sam have a password on his laptop?" I wanted to find something to do.

"Probably. Why?" He looked amused and I bet he thought I was going to do something to annoy Sam.

"I just wanted to browse around." He points to Sam's laptop.

"Go ahead. but don't blame me if he has a password."

I walk over to his silver Dell laptop and turn it on. I sit on the bed with it and wait for it to load. The words 'ENTER PASSWORD' appear on the screen. I sit there for a second. Dean comes over and looks at the screen. 

"I told you." He's drinking a beer.

"Just wait." I keep thinking. I remember hearing about the Winchesters. Something about a girlfriend? maybe there dad. I type in 'JOHN' and then 'Dad'. then I try 'Winchester'. I try 'MARY WINCHESTER' and many more. Finally it hits me. I type in "Jessica" and it logs me in. I sit back with a look of satisfaction on my face. 

"You got it?" He looked at me in disbelief. I turn the laptop around for him to see I'm logged him. He laughs and returns to polishing his guns.

I begin to look at newspaper article and stuff for anything to do. Sam and Dean are hunters, so they hunt, right? I something and begin working on it when I hear Sam. 

"Is that my laptop?" He points at the computer in my lap. I smile and nod. "but, how did yo........"

I interrupt. "Get in? It really wasn't that hard Sam. It's just a password. It's not like you had any hardcore security on it." Sam looks at Dean.

"She's a nerd." He whispers. I smile.

"Okay. Well, what are you doing anyway?" He comes over and I make room for him to see the screen.

"I'm just checking out any weird things around this area. I worked up a searched and found a few, then I looked at details and found a really interesting one." I say as I get really exiting.

Dean sits up. "Like a hunt?" He seems excited too.

"Like a hunt." Dean smiles and looks at Sam. Then back at me.

"Well, tell us what it is." He demands.

I sit up and begin to speak. "Well, in a town near here called Ports, a few people have been found......or parts of them found." I look up to see that their listening. "Some people have reported seeing a person tear people to shreds and eat them, feed. Others have said that they saw nothing do the same thing."

"Nothing, like what? their invisible?" Deans says. I nod and continue.

"and about 23 years ago, a few towns away. The same thing happened for about two months. People randomly being eating and torn apart. One man lived his attack. He only died 2 weeks later, but before he died he told people what attacked him. He said it was a woman, young and beautiful. She had asked for directions and as he turned to the woman she punched him. She had beat him for a few minutes when she disappeared. He began to watch as 'nothing' ate away at him."

"How did he escape?" Sam asks.

"I'm getting to that." I said. "A local had been out late that night and saw him being attacked. He had a knife and threatened 'the air'. Whatever was attacking him left. Just like that."

"but what was it?" Dean asked.

"It's a Rakshasa!" Both Sam and I say to him.

"Oh, well. where do we find it?"

I smile. "In Ports, of course!"

 


	7. Hunters Gotta Hunt

 

Isabel's POV:

I'm sitting on the curb of the road with a notebook, doodling. Sam and Dean are interviewing towns people. I also asked Sam to talk to Dean about Yellow Eyes. I could tell he didn't like hiding things from Dean, so I decided it was time to tell him about it. I told Sam that I would tell them both whatever they wanted to know after this hunt.

Suddenly a man walks up to me. I turn to face him. He has a gray beard and a gentle smile. His curly gray hair goes down to his chin. He has a wooden black cane, that really draws my attention. "Haven't seen you around here. Are you staying or just a traveler?" He asks with a rough but kind voice.

I  stand up and shake his hand. "I'm Isabel. My brothers are working here for the next week and they couldn't find a babysitter for me." I smile.

"What would such a nice and mature, girl like yourself need a babysitter?"

"That's what I said!" I laugh. He was really nice.

"My names Frederic by the way, but you can call me Freddy"

"Alright. Thanks, Freddy." I give him a quick grin and was about to sit back down, when he spoke again.

"What do your brothers do? They must move around a lot." I turn toward him, I really had thought the conversation was over.

"Oh, well." I lean in to whisper "You know about the killings?" He stiffs. I continue. "They work for the police and their on this case." I lean back and put a finger to my mouth. "But it's a secret, so don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I won't. Well, I must get going. Good to meet you Isabel" He smiles and walks away.

"You to Freddy!" I call after him. I sit back down and continue waiting for Sam and Dean.

Sam's POV:

We had just finished interviewing the witnesses. I decided this was a good time to tell Dean about Isabel's dream. "Hey Dean?" I say and look at him. He can tell it's important.

"What's up Sammy?" I roll my eyes at my name.

"Listen Dean. The other night Isabel woke up screaming....I" 

"What? Where was I?" Dean exclaimed. He had stopped and was in my face.

"You were sleeping, Dean. Now, just let me finish." I took his silence as in indication to continue. "She was talking in her sleep and she said something. Something neither of us ever want to hear." 

"What'd she say?" Dean interrupts again.

"Yellow Eyes" I say. His eyes grow concerned and then he says in disbelief.

"Your joking, right? Because....."

"I'm not joking Dean, I even talked to her about it."

"You did! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Isabel didn't want to talk about it. So I left it at that. She promised me she would tell us whatever we wanted to know after this hunt."

"Alright." He said as we were almost to the Impala. I could see Isabel a few yards away drawing. She saw us and headed our way.

Dean looks at her. "Promise?" He asks her and I know what he is talking about.

"Promise." She says as we all get inside the Impala and head to the hotel.


	8. New Memories

 

Isabel's POV:

Here I am in the shower, water steaming. Thinking. "How will I tell them? Maybe they won't ask" I quickly shook that thought away as I already knew they would ask. I sigh. I was really going to hate this, but I promised. "At least the hunt isn't over yet. That gives me time!" I think on the bright side and smile.

I turn the water off and stand there for a second, just staring at the wall. I come back to reality and start getting dressed. I look in the mirror. I look different. I look more mature or maybe grown up. I suppose it's what I am. More grown up. It's what happens to a 13 year old who got stuck in the real world. The world of the supernatural.

Right as I step out of the small hotel bathroom, Dean walks in with bags of food. Sam looks up from his book. It smells good. I finally realize how hungry I am.

"Dean, your a life saver." I smile at him and he chucks a bag at me and laughs. I will never understand that man. I sit on the bed next to Deans. Sam is on the small sofa in the center of the room. I grab my cheese burger and begin devouring it.

Sam chuckles. "Dude, Dean. She eats like you."

I look at him. "Well, at least I have the decency to use a napkin." I say as I grab one from the bag.

Dean looks offended and Sam and I burst out laughing. Then I realize something. I'm happy, really truly happy. That hasn't happened in awhile. I smile and continue eating. I feel satisfied.

After we finished eating we head toward the town hall.

"So why are we here again?" I wasn't really listening when he first explained, I was too busy eating to notice.

Dean sighs. "We're here because Sam think we found the Rakshasa."

"Oh, yeah."

We step out of the car and head for the trunk to grab some supplies.

Dean hands me a gun. "You know how to use this?" I grab the one out of my boot.

"Where did you....." I wink at him.

"I have my ways." I smiled and head to the Hall.

He put the gun meant for me away. He walks up to me with a brass knife in his hand. "Let me guess, you got one of these too?"

I pull it out of my sleeve. "Yep" I smile and continue walking. Sam is waiting for us at the door.

"Where did you get that?" He looks at me in disbelief.

I laugh a little. "Sam gave it too me earlier!" I start laughing from the look on his face. It's priceless. I stop laughing as we get to the door.

Sam tells us the plan. He says he thinks it's the Mayor and that we need to act natural at first to not arise suspicion. I nod and we head in.

A Secretary is at her desk. Sam approaches her and asks if we can have a word with the Mayor. She says he's busy and Sam shows he's FBI badge. She shows us to his office.

As I look around the room, Sam and Dean talk to the Mayor. Something looks familiar about the Mayor, but I can't put my finger on it. I look back at the Mayor when I hear yelling.

"Thank you officers, but we DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" His voice is harsh, but the way he talks bugs me, I've heard it before. Not his voice, but the way he talks. I hear yelling again and zone it out. I just look at the Mayor, when suddenly. He's gone. Sam and Dean grab their Daggers of Brass as I grab mine. I hear a scream and we run toward it.

On the ground is the Secretary, or whats left of her. I feel sick just looking at it and I turn away. Disgusting. Just thinking about the fact that we spoke to her minutes ago almost made me cry.

I look at Sam and Dean. They're on high alert. I realize I'm breathing hard from shock. I calm my breathing and walk over to the boys. "Whats the plan?" I say, looking up to their tall figures.

"Well, we can't see him, so first we need to know where he is." I nod and he continues. "So, we're going to look it in here with us" I nod again, my brain realizing whats going to happen, wakes up to full power.

"Got it!" I say and we each head for a different door to lock. Lucky their was only four. I got one, Dean got one, and Sam got two.

My heart is racing and I it's almost hard to breath. I've had worse, but it doesn't stop me from going into shock. I find the door and some Brass wiring. I tie it shut using the wire, it will make it harder to open the door. Rakshasas don't like Brass very much.

As I turn around to meet up with the boys I trip. Something caught my foot. I look down and see the Mayor. I scream as loud as I can. He's claws scratch my leg and my eyes fill with tears, but I don't cry. I throw my knife at the monster. It hits his arm and he lets go of me. I run as fast as I can, feeling the intense pain in my leg. I turn down a corner and take a second to look at my leg. It's covered in blood. Three long cuts are down my leg, from my knee to right on my shin. I hiss, it really starts to hurt. I take some deep breaths and run again. I then run into someone. My heart stops, then I look up. Thank god it was only Sam.

"Sam." I say out of breath.

"My god, Isabel. I heard you scream and..." He looks at my leg. "Shit." He helps me sit down and rips part of his shirt off. "Did he find you?" He said, his eyes filled with concern. He wraps the piece of shirt on my cuts.

I hiss. "I finished with the door and as I was coming back. He grabbed me." I said, trying to steady my breathing.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have let you come." I give him a slight smile.

"Are you kidding? You should have seen his face when I through that dagger at him. He was dumb struck." I laugh a little. Mostly to help Sam, more then me. I hear Dean running our way.

"What..." He looks down at us. "Damn it!" He kneels down next to me. "Does it hurt?"

"Dean, I'm fine." I hiss again. Damn it, that really doesn't help. I felt like passing out and probably looked like it too.

He turn to Sam. "Sam?"

"She should be fine, they probably won't need stitches, but it probably hurts like hell. Also, it looks like she lost some blood." No duh. "She shouldn't be here for that long or it could be worse."

"You know, I'm right here. It's not like you have to talk like I'm somewhere else." I was getting annoyed, but I wasn't sure why.

"Yeah, sorry. Can you walk?" Sam asks me.

"Yeah, I probably can. I did end up running into you..... literally" I smile, just to keep myself from crying. I knew I had tears in my eyes and they could probably see them too. Dean helps me up and we begin walking again.

When we turn a corner their is a man. Sam and Dean grab their guns. The man yells. "Stop! Please, my god. Don't kill me, I'll do anything." They put their guns down.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks, but I wasn't listening. Just like the Mayor, this man was familiar, but I didn't know how. Then I saw it. It was a cane, just like the one Freddy had. No, it WAS the one Freddy had. It took me a minute, but I finally realized something. In the Mayor's office, just by the door was a cane. The same cane. Then it came to me, but it was too late. The man disappeared and Dean fell to the ground, taking me with him.

My heart stopped and I couldn't breath. It seemed like forever before I felt the hard beat of my over beating heart. I gasped for air. I saw circles in my eyes and felt pain in my leg. I saw Sam and Dean fighting the Rakshasa, then I would see them trying to find out where it went.

I tried to take deep breaths and think. Freddy was using the cane with what hand? For what leg? Finally it hit me. "It's his right leg!" I yell. They look confused. "The Cane, it's for it's right leg!" They get it and attack it's weakest part.

I felt like I was going to be sick, then I see Dean hitting the ground hard and he didn't get back up. The monster has Sam, I look to my side, I see Dean's knife. I grab it and chuck it at the Rakshasa. It hits his shoulder, close to his heart. "Shit!" I say under my breath. It comes closer to me and right when I think I'm about to die, I hear Dean say.

"Hey, you son of a bitch!" He stabs a dagger into it's back, straight through it's heart. I gasp, realizing I was holding my breath.

"Thanks" I whisper in between hard breaths. He helps me up and we head to the car.

"I really don't feel good." I complain when we get outside.

"You'll be fine." I hear Dean say next to me.

"But, I'm dizzy." I could tell Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Like, really Dizzy." I say. Staring to see circles again. suddenly I loose my footing and darkness begins to consume me. Right before I pass out I feel someone catch me and then Dean saying. "Son of a ............"


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel opens up to the Winchester boys and tells them everything that happened.

Isabel's POV:

I hear the faint sounds of someone typing on a keyboard. I open my eyes and slowly sit up. I'm stiff and sore. The world slowly comes into focus. Instead of a blob, I see Sam, on his laptop typing. I smile, but then my head begins to hurt. I feel like someone is drilling into my temples. I hiss.

Sam looks up "Hey, oh here. " He gets up and hands mme some Pain meds and a glass of water.

"Thanks." Sam sits next to me and stares at me with worried eyes.

"How do you feel?"

"Like someone is drilling inside my head, other than that I'm okay. Where's Dean?" I ask, looking around the room for any signs of the man.

"He went out to get us some dinner. " Sam says, obviously still worried for me.

"You sure your okay?" His eyes Almost glow with worry.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about it." I smile at him and give a small laugh.

I hear the door knob and turn my gaze at the door. Dean walks in with Chinese. My favorite.

"Oh, hey. Chinese?" Dean says looking glad I'm up.

"Yeah, I love Chinese!" I give him a big grin.

"Here." He hands me some Chinese.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes as we devour our food.

Then Sam looks at me all serious. "Isabel you said you woul...."

I interrupt him. "I know Sam. You guys want to know about my past. so ask away!" I smile as if I wasn't completely uncomfortable.

"How do you know Yellow Eyes?" Dean blurts out, getting right to the point.

I take a deep breath and they can tell this is hard for me. "Well, you remember when I told you about how I found my sisters right?" 

They nod, I continue. "Well, that wasn't the whole story."

*Flash back* (Explaining to Sam and Dean)

_I was humming to myself when I open the front door. I had just come from school. It had been a month since Zoe was taken. I stop, my heart stops, and everything around me stops. Blood, just blood. I turn the lights on and run to the figures on the floor. It was Sara and next to her Natalia. I hold back tears, I can hear something in the house. I walk around and in the dark is a pair of yellow eyes. I scream, but the creature grabs me and covers my mouth. "sh, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I need you. Now go to sleep" He pulls out a syringe and I bite his hand and run. I see my dad, and I scream. He runs inside the house and shoots the monster. It attacks him and then leaves. I run up to my dad and know it's too late. Barely breathing he says. "Find your sister, I know she is still alive. I love you" I'm crying and holding his lifeless body. I get up and wipe my face clear of tears. I go upstairs and pack my things. I grab all the cell phones and my dads wallet filled with cash. I change my clothes and before I leave I call 911 and leave the phone on the floor. I head to the bus station, hoping I know what I'm doing._

_*_ Present _*_

I can tell I have tears in my eyes and I use my sleeve to dry them. "So you see, I don't know where Zoe is, she could be in Utah, but I don't know. Yellow eyes has her, that's all I know. She's all I have guys. I need to find her." I clear my throat and try to stay calm.

"Where is you mother in all this?" Sam asks.

I sigh "She's dead. Died when Zoe was born." I say quickly not liking this topic.

"Then who did you call when you left? Who takes care of you?" Sam says clearly worried me.

I smile trying to release some stress from the conversation. "I call her my aunt, but she isn't really. She's a hunter, she doesn't know I know that though." I smile. "I live alone, but I call her when she needs to be my guardian. For like school and stuff."

"Okay, that makes scense" Dean says finally understanding.

"Anything else?" I ask 

"No, not right now. You should rest." Sam says. I then realizing how tired I am.

"Yeah, We're leaving tomorrow morning." Dean says getting up and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey Sam?" I say then yawning.

"Yeah Isabel?"

"Where are we going?" I say closing my eyes.

"To a friend." I nod and slowly fall asleep.


	10. Just Another Point Of View

Sam's POV:

I wake to find Isabel's bed empty. I hear the shower and guess she's in there. I see Dean already packing things into the impala. I yawn and stand up to stretch. A few minutes later Isabel comes out all dressed and ready to go.

I smile. "How you feeling?" I say still worried for the girl.

"A lot better. Thanks." She says smiling.

We get in the impala and head to where Chuck told us to go. 

Dean has Metallica on, as always. What surprised me was that Isabel started singing along. Dean had a huge grin on his face. I simply roll my eyes and continue reading dad's journal.

Dean's POV:

"So, Isabel. You like Metalica?" I say with a grin on my face, glancing back at the girl. I was really linking this kid.

Isabel scoffed. "I swear, I'm the only girl with good taste in my school."

I laugh. "You said it." I glance at Sam who is too busy looking at Dad's journal.

"Finding anything there Sammy?" I ask my ever boring brother.

"No, nothing." He says glancing back at Isabel. His eyebrows furrow. 

"Sam....." I turn to see Isabel with her hands on her head and face as if in pain. The same way Sam looks when he has visions.

"Shit. Isabel, you okay?" I ask, trying to find a nice place to pull over.

"Yeah, just..... just a headache." She says, although I can hear the pain in her voice.

I pull over just in time to hear her groan. I get out and go to the back seat.

"I'm thinking this is not just a headache." I say looking at Sammy.

Isabel's POV:

I'm only aware of the server pain in my head, as it grows stronger every second. My vision darkens as I see glimpses of images. People, places, and screams. Just screams, in the background I can faintly hear Dean's voice. He's calling to me. It takes me a minute to realize he isn't in my vision, but after a second I can't hear him at all.

_Suddenly it's like I'm there a room. I see a man in a trenchcoat. His name is Castiel. My heart races, I fear him, but I don't know why. I step back as he comes closer. "We need her." He says pointing at me. I'm not sure who he's talking to, but I guess it's Sam or Dean._

_"You can't take her, Cas!" I hear Dean yell as he steps in front of me protectively. I can't see Castiel now._

_"Dean, it's for her own good. You have to trust me." Castiel says calmly. I look to my side and see Sam, he's staring at Castiel as if not sure what to do._

I gasp as I jolt up, covered in sweat. Both Sam and Dean are staring at me with worry. I look at them  and in big breaths say. "Who's.....who's Ca... Castiel?" I manage. Sam and Dean's faces go pale. 

After I finally sat up and wasn't;t shaking they answered me. "He's that Angel friend we were talking about."

I gulped and nodded. "What did you see?" Sam asked, he looked like he was staring into my soul.

"I saw him...... Castiel." I say, not wanting to say more.

"What did he want?" Sam asked.

I gulped and took a deep breath. "Me."


	11. The Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean get a few minutes to talk about Isabel.

In the morning they left. Isabel still frightened from her dream hadn't slept very much.

"So, this guy, Chuck. What does he have to do with all this?" Isabel asks, sitting in the back seat, doodling in her notebook.

"Well, he's a prophet and.." Sam starts saying, but Isabel isn't paying attention anymore. She looks at her notebook, it's a sketch of a man. Isabel concentrates on the picture, where had she seen this before.

"Isabel?" Isabel finally hears, looking up.

"Hmm?" Sam rolls his eyes.

"Were you even listening?" Dean asks, not taking his eyes off the road for but a second.

"No, not really." Isabel says, changing the subject quickly. "Have you seen him before?" Isabel says, showing Sam her sketch.

Sam's eyes go wide and he shows Dean. "That's Chuck." 

"What the hell! Where did you get that?" Dean yells, turning his head for only a second.

Isabel rolled her eyes. She drew it, duh. "I drew it." Isabel says.

Dean turns his head and just stares at Sam with his 'WTF' face.

Dean pulls the Impala into a gas station. "Hey, Isabel? You wanna go and get some snacks?" He asks, handing 20 dollars to her.

Isabel nodded, she knew what Dean was doing. While she was gone, he was going to talk about her. She was used to it, nobody took her seriously because she's so young. She sighed and got out of the car, heading into the station.

Sam and Dean get out of the Impala and Dean puts money in the gas thingy that he didn't remember the name of.

Sam leans against the Impala. "So, Dean. What's so important that we can't talk to Isabel about it?" Sam ask, questionably.

Dean turns around and smiles. "Aw, Sammy. I just thought that maybe she would know the differentce between a cake and a pie." He says, indicating to Sam's knowledge of the matter.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Dean. Seriously, what's up?"

"It's just, Isabel. You know? I mean, how is she not going crazy with what's all going on?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't know Dean, she's been through a lot before, with her family and everything. I mean, she might just be used to it, you know?" Sam says, not really knowing the answer.

Dean sighs, "Yeah, maybe. Where is Isabel anyway? Shouldn't she be back by know?" Dean says, looking at Sam and heading out to the Station.


	12. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel's simple trip to the gas station doesn't go as well as planned.

**Isabel's POV:**

I wasn't mad, I understood. I was just annoyed. I opened the door to the old gas station. I would grab some candy bars or something. Maybe some pie, they liked pie right? 

I smiled to the creepy looking cashier. The whole store made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. There were a few people in the store, I didn't pay much attention to them.

I grabbed a few protein bars, a salad, some pie, and some drinks. As I wa heading to check out I froze and dropped everything I had. I could barely hear the sounds as they hit the ground.

They cashier's eyes were black and as I looked around, so was everyone elses' in the store. My heart was pounding. I decided know was a good time to scream.

"Sam! De--" A hand covered my mouth as I was held back. O n e of the demons walked up to me with a large grin on his face.

"Isabel, Isabel, Isabel." He said, shaking his head. "Those stupid Winchesters. They don't even know how to protect a simple little girl.

That's when I got mad, I wasn't a little girl anymore. I bit the demons hand that was in my mouth, then I kicked back and hit him, making him fall to the ground in pain. Before anyone could react I grabbed my knife from my boot, moving it to one of the demons necks.

A demon stepped forward. "Watch it." I say, pushing on my hostages neck. "Or, I end him."

One of the demons laughed. "He was right. You are a fighter." He smiled.

"Who?" I ask.

"Crowley of course." He smiles.

I nod, even though I had no idea who that was. "What do you want?" I ask, slowly backing up to the door to make a run.

He laughed again and then turned serious. "You." He said, he ran up to me and right before I made it to the door another demon grabbed me. 

I tried to scream, but they covered my mouth. I concentrated on what to do and kicked up again. I would have thought they learned there lesson the first time, but I guess not.

I pulled the knife out and sliced the throat of one of the demons. I gasped, I didn't just kill a demon, but a person too. What scared me the most was I didn't feel that bad about it. I kicked the another demon into a wall, knocking him out. Only two were left.

I heard the leader mouth something to the other demon. He mouthed, 'Don't kill her'. That was a relief, although not really.

"Just let me go, please." I say, already feeling tired.

The demons smirked. "Sorry, Princess. We've been ordered to bring you to the big boss. He wants to see you." He said, his eyes turning black again.

"Why? Why me?" I say, confused as to why this Crowley guy would want me of all people.

"You don't know, do you? Those stupid Winchester brothers don't either, do they?" He says, his smile growing bigger.

"Know what?" I say. He almost glows with joy.

"You. You're very special, Isabel. Very very special."  He says. I try to back up, but the other demon still has me in his grip.

I shake my head. "No, no I'm not. I'm nothing, nothing at all. Just a girl. That's it." I say, in denial. I wasn't anything special, I was just me, that was it.

He steps forward. "No, you're something so much better." He continues to walk forward.

It's my only chance. I slam the back of my head into the first demon, it didn't hurt him that much, but distracted him enough to let me out of his grip. I roll on the ground and grab my knife, which I dropped earlier. I throw it at the demon, hitting him in the eye. Not where I was aiming, but close enough. 

I turn around to run out of the store and run into the leader. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and look down to see blood. I start feeling sick and my vision starts to dim. The world begins to turn as I step back, my hand on my wound.

The demon is smiling, he walks up to me and as I fall backward he catches. I close my eyes, hearing Sam and Dean burst through the door.

"Isie!" I hear Dean's voice. The demon is laughing. I hear a gun shot and some struggling. And I'm being held in strong arms now. I think it's Sam. He sets me on the ground. I hear Dean's voice.

"Open your eyes Isabel. Stay awake, okay? You're gonna be okay." I hear him say.

I struggle to open my eyes and do. Everything is spinning. I can taste blood in my mouth. I close my eyes fast. "Isabel, stay with us, okay?" I hear Sam this time.

"It's... It's spinning." I say, not wanting to open my eyes. 

"What's spinning?" Dean asks, normally I would have laughed, but not right now.

"Everything." I say, gasping as the pain in my stomach gets more intense.

"Com'on Sammy. Let's get her in the Impala." Dean says, his voice sounding sad. 

Every now and then I'd hear Dean saying, "Hey, I'm here. Stay with us, okay? You're gonna be fine, just stay with us okay?"

I tried to stay awake, but everything hurt and I just wanted to sleep. Sleep sounded so good. Just a little bit of rest, a few minutes, that was it. The last thing I heard was, "Drive faster Sammy." Then darkness.


	13. Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's first impression doesn't go so well.

I could hear voices. I knew Sam and Dean's, but there was a third. I'd heard it before. I just couldn't remember where. I groaned, feeling a slight ache in my body. The voices stopped. I opened my eyes and Sam and Dean were at my side. 

"Thank god." Sam said, taking in a breath of relief.

"If you ever do that again I will kill you myself. You hear me?" Dean says, also sounding relieved.

I smile. "I hear ya." I say. I sit up, still in slight pain all over. I look over and my eyes go wide. It's Castiel, from my vision. I look around and I'm in the same room too. I stand up quickly standing by the wall.

Castiel looks confused. "How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Much better, thanks" I say quickly.

Sam and Dean just stand there looking at our reactions.

"Have we, met before?" Castiel asks, wondering if that's what was bugging me.

"If you could call it that..." I say, bit really answering it.

He seemed to understand. "I see. A vision." He simply states. "Then, I'm guessing you also know my purpose of being here." He states, not really asking a question.

I was going to say something, but Dean beat me to it. "Wait, purpose? I thought you were here to heal her, that was it? What purpose?" He starts yelling, asking the both of us.

I see the look on Castiel's face. Annoyance. My heart starts to race, filling with fear. "They need me." I say. 

Dean looks at me madly. "They? You mean the angels? They want you?" He asks, calming slightly to talk to me.

I nod. "Cas? Explain." Dean says, waiting for an answer.

"Like she said. We need her." Castiel says pointing to me. I took in a deep breath, this was just like my vision. As if on cue, Dean walks in front of me protectively. 

"You can't take her, Cas!" Dean yells.

"Dean, it's for her own good. You have to trust me." Castiel says,  in his normal monotone.

I move passed Dean and walk up to Cas. "This is none of yours decision. It's mine. This is about me, there for I need to be part of this decision. I'm not a little kid, I can make my own chooses." I say, slightly mad that I wasn't considered in this conversation

Dean stands back, not able to come up with a come back. Sam looks like he agrees with me, for which I'm glad.

"Castiel, why do you need me? Why am I, of all people, so important?" I ask, keeping strength in my words. I think Cas was slightly impressed/

"We can discuss it when you come with m......" I hold up my hand, confusing Cas.

"No. Stop right there. We, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where and why. Whatever it is, you can tell Sam and Dean too." I say. Even though I was frightened of the Angel, I kept my voice strong and confident.

Cas sighed accepting that I was too stubborn. "You have powers." He says, not wanting to elaborate.

"Like Sam? Yeah, I know." I say, knowing there's more.

"It's more than that. You're the key." He says, being ever so 'descriptive'.

"The key to what, Cas? To what?" I say, getting impatient.

He sighs. "The key to destruction and creation, of this world." He says.

I stand there blankly, I step back. I shake my head. "No. That's not. No. I'm not a monster. A destroyer. I couldn't. I couldn't. Could I? No." Kept telling myself. I start to get tears on my eyes. I run out of the hotel, tears bursting from my eyes. 

I hear my name being yelled from behind me, but I ignore it. I am not a monster.


	14. Not a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Isabel have a heart to heart talk.

**Dean's POV:**

"Should I go get her?" Cas asks. I was angry. How could Cas be so stupid.

"I don't know Cas, Should you? You only just made a young teenage girl think she's a monster." I yell at him. 

"That was not my intention." He says. I roll my eyes. How could he be so heartless?

"She could be anywhere by now! She could get in danger!" I continue to yell at Cas, he just scared the kid, does he have any common sense.

"She's at a park a few blocks down. Not in any danger so far." Cas states. Of course she was, Cas knows where everyone is, doesn't he?

"What do you mean she can destroy the world?" Sam says, getting straight to the point as normal.

"She was chosen, along with others. She has the power to create and destroy, that which our God created in the beginning." Cas says, plainly.

"Well, why can't you just pick one of the other 'chosen ones'?" I ask, why did it have to be Isabel?

"Because, Dean. She's the only one that's still alive." Cas says, leaving me speechless. Dead? How were they dead? How come Isabel survived.

Sam said what I was thinking. "How did they die, why is Isabel the only one left?"

"She's the strongest. She passed the tests." Cas says, not really making any sense like normal.

"What kind of tests?" I ask, getting more and more concerned for the kid.

"When she was younger, the angels put her through many things, to see how she reacted. We watched her. One day a demon came to kill her, she was probably only the age of 6, she killed it somehow. She probably doesn't even recall the event." Cas says.

I take in a deep breath. "I'll go get her." I say, walking outside the hotel.

The air was slightly chilly, but overall really nice. The sun was up and about, warming my face from the slight winds that would come by.

As I crossed the road to a park, I can see Isabel's figure on a swing. The park was empty besides us. I sit on the swing next to her.

"Hey." I say, really not knowing how to deal with children.

"Hey." She replies, her face is red and wet. Right before I say something she finally begins to talk.

"Am I really a monster, Dean?" She asks, looking up at me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Isabel, if you were a monster, I would have already killed you." I say, hoping that I didn't make anything worse.

Isabel smiled slightly. "I just don't understand. How could I be able to do any of that stuff that Cas was talking about?" She asked. I took a minute to think about it, making sure I didn't do anything to upset her.

"You're just special. Everyone's special, just in different ways. Either way, it's okay Isabel, because I know you'd only use your powers for good." I smile, although I really hated chick flick moments I went along with it anyway.

Isabel wiped down her face from the tears and looked up at me smiling. "Thanks, Dean."

I stand up. "No problem. Let's go, you look like a popcicle." I say. She smiles as we walk back to the hotel.


	15. The Prophet Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck gets one of the strangest visits he's ever had.

**Isabel's POV:**

When Dean and I got back to the hotel, Cas was already gone and Sam had packed up everything, so we left. 

I'm still pretty shoken up by Castiel's visit, but I think I can survive. I was staring out of the window, just thinking, when we stopped. I look up and see a house in front of us. This must be where the Chuck guy lives.

"This is it." Dean says, I look at the house as I get out of the car. I follow Sam and Dean to the door, as they knock and a man answers. He has short blackish brown hair, which was curly. He had some facial hair and looked like he was having a hangover and hadn't slept in over a week.

I just smile as he looks at me. "You better come inside." He says, his voice higher than I imagined.

We go inside. His living room is a mess. He has papers all over the floor and empty vodka and brandy bottles. He was wearing a robe with only underwear under it. He quickly tied his robe up. 

He gestured for us to sit on the couch. I did, the place smelled of..... well, I wasn't even really sure 'what' it smelled like. all I knew was I didn't like it.

Chuck sat opposite us, he was staring at me for what seemed like forever, then he finally said. "Wow." And poured himself a glass of brandy. He took in a deep breath after finishing his drink.

"It's really you. Isabel. Wow." He says, sitting back in his chair.

"Yes, it's really me." I say, matter of fact like.

"Yeah." He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm Chuck." He says.

"So I guessed." I say, really thinking this guy was weird.

"Okay, so we brought the chick like you said. Although you might have wanted to point out that she's a kid." Dean says, annoyed. I sigh, he wasn't get over that was he?

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't think of that." Chuck says, awkwardly.

"Clearly." Dean says still pouting.

After a minute of silence Chuck cleared his throat and spoke. "Do you guys, uh, think you good uh left Isabel and I talk privately, if it's not too much trouble. I mea..." He began muttering.

"Yeah, Chuck it's fine." Sam says, realizing that Chuck was very uncomforable.

"Com'on Dean, lets go get some food from that diner down the street." Sam says, glancing at me.

"Be back later." Dean says, giving me a peace sign, I give him one back smiling.

Chuck seemed to relax a lot more when they left. Chuck swallowed hard and sat at the edge of his chair. "You're not a monster you know. Not even close." He says, looking at me as though Someone close to me just died.

"Then what am I?" I ask. If I wasn't a monster, then what could I be.

"A saint. A hero. You are destined to do great things Isabel. Amazing things." Chuck says, trying to assure me.

There was only one more thing I needed to know.

"Chuck..." I say, trying to calm myself.

It was like Chuck knew what I was going to ask. "Yeah?"

"Is Zoe alive?" I ask, looking him in the eyes.

Chuck shakes his head. "Isabel....."

"No, Chuck. Tell me." I say, sternly.

"I don't think I should...." He says.

"Chuck." I say, looking almost scary.

Chuck gulps. "Yeah..." He looks down.

"Does he still ha...." I ask, but Chuck answers before I finish.

"Yeah." He shakes his head.

"Does she remember me?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes, but I stop it from pouring down my face.

"Enough." Chuck says.

I couldn't talk anymore, I just shake my head, scared and glad. She was alive. My little sister. Alive.

I hear a knock at the door, followed by Sam and Dean. I wipe my eyes dry and slightly smile at them, Dean with a bag of food in his hand.

"We can go now." I say, looking at the brothers.

Dean sits down. "Where are we going?"

I look at Chuck. "Nevada." Chuck says. That's where Zoe is, where yellow eyes is.

"Nevada? For what?" Sam asks, confused.

"For Yellow Eyes." Sam and Dean both stand up.

"You found him?"

I nod, a giant smile on my face.

We finally leave Chucks place. Right before Chuck shuts the door behind us, he grabs my shoulder.

"Isabel, don't go after Yellow Eyes." He says.

"Are you insane?" I hiss at him.

"Isabel, trust me." Chuck says, sadness in his eyes.

I shake my head. "I can't." I say, walking back to the Impala. I was going to find Zoe, no matter what.


	16. Breakfast with an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Isabel finally get to talk, although neither of them seem to like it.

We were on the road immediately. I needed to find Zoe. Each and every second that passed without her, hurt. I had no family, and for so long I thought I was alone, but finally I'm not. I never was. Zoe was there, with Yellow Eyes. 

Maybe I could make a deal? Both the angels and the demons wanted me, maybe we could trade. Me for her. Sam and Dean could take her back, somewhere safe.

The only problem is that they probably wouldn't agree to it. 

I sigh as we just get passed the Utah Border. Only 500 miles to go.

Dean was wide awake, I said he should sleep some, but he knew what finding Zoe meant to me and he and Sam had been looking for Yellow Eyes for a long time.

I was sitting in the front now, while Sam got some rest in the back. 

"Hey Dean?" I say, trying to stay awake. Talking was my best option at the moment.

"Yeah?" Dean says, glancing at me for only a second before returning his eyes on the road.

"What's the plan? I mean, when we find Yellow Eyes. How are we gonna get Zoe?"

Dean took a minute to respond. "We'll find out when we get there." He simply says.

"You should really get some sleep Dean. It's gonna be another ten hours before we get there and I would feel much better knowing you're on your best." I say. I yawn, and a few minutes later I'm asleep.

 *****************************

I wake up in a bed, surprised I jolt up. We were in a motel. Dean was sleeping on the other bed and Sam was awake on his laptop.

I yawn, "Where are we?" I ask.

Sam looks up from his laptop for a mere second. "Carson City Motel." He says. "Want anything to eat?"Sam asks me.

I realize that I'm starving. '"Definitely."Sam hands me some money and as soon as I finished getting dressed I was off.

I walk into a small diner about a block from the motel. I sit down.

A lady comes up to me. "What can I get ya doll?"She asks. I smile at her accent.

"A cup of coffee, some hash browns and some pancakes please."I say, smiling.

"Coming right up."She says, chewing her gum and smiling.

I sigh. Next thing I know Castiel is right accross from me.

"What are you doing here?"I say, still slightly frightened by him.

"We need to talk."He says looking around. "Alone." 

The lady comes over with my coffee. "Here ya go. Can I get anything for your friend here?" She asks, winking at him. Castiel of course has no idea what that means.

"I require no nurisment. Thank you." He says. The lady gives him a wierd look and walks away.

I shake my head. "What do you need to talk about?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"I'm assuming that you and the Winchesters have some sort of plan arranged." He says.

"Well, I mean, we kinda...." I start saying, but Cas just looks annoyed.

"They were right." He sighs.

"Who was right?" I ask, confused.

"My superiors. They said you wouldn't have a plan." He says in his normal monotone.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" I ask. Castiel is silence until the lady leaves after handing me my food.

 I take a minute to eat my pancake. I take a sip of my coffee and look at Castiel in the eyes.

I smile slightly. "You don't know either, do you?"

He looks down, sadly. I feel bad for the angel. 

"We're going to save Zoe and kill Azazel. That's the plan." I say.

He looks up at me, no emotion on his face. "Plain and simple."

I nod, "Plain and simple." I say back. 

A second later he's gone. I sigh and finish my  coffee. I throw some money on the table and head back to the motel room.

 


	17. Battle to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel has a vision and it doesn't make her feel any better about anything.

I feel a slight breeze as I walk back to the motel with my hands in my pockets.

I freeze in my spot, a pain starting in my head. I grab my head in pain. "Arrggh" I fall over and try to get back up, but the pain is too much. Suddenly I see images.

_"Isabel!" A girl yells, her hair is light brown, her eyes a sea blue. She's Zoe. "Zoe!" I yell._

I see the park that I just passed by, I try to get back up again, but more images flashed.

_Blood, so much blood. A pain in my chest, my face is wet, I'm not sure if it's blood or not. I look at my hands and they are covered in the thick red liquid, I don't know whose blood it is. I scream._

I gasp, as I sit up again. I sit there for at least a few minutes to catch my  breath.

I stand back up and head to the motel.

I walk in. Dean is awake and dressed. I decide not to tell them about the vision, it will only freak them out. I look at the brothers. "Are we ready to leave?" 

Dean shrugs and Sam grabs his bag. I go and shove the rest of my stuff in my bag and head to the Impala.

I sit in the back seat resting my head back. Thinking about what could happen in the next few hours to come. 

**********************

Finally we arrive at a warehouse. Apparently while I was gone, Castiel had stopped in and given the Winchester's an address for where Yellow Eyes was.

I take in a deep breath, trying to slow down my heart beat. I was scared, nervous, and a thousand different emotions.

Dean looks at me. "You okay?"

I nod, "Yeah, just you know, nervous."

He nods, understanding.

We go and grab almost everything from the Impala, we didn't know what to expect. 


	18. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel makes a rash decision. One she might just regret.

We look closely around and find see some demons around the perimeter. Sam has the demon knife and quickly takes care of them. We look at each other. It seems almost too easy.

We go through the back door, that's unlocked. It seems more and more as if we're walking into a trap, but I don't care. I want Zoe in my arms and Yellow Eyes stuck in hell.

I grabbed my knife, even though it wouldn't help much against a demon, it would at least slow it down. It was soaked in holy salt water. We walk into the warehouse. We see a table, on it, tons of food. I see a girl, about 11, eating the food. I know it's Zoe, it's also the girl from my vision.

At the head of the table is Azazel. A large grin on his face.

"Aw, if it isn't the Winchester, plus one." He says, amusement on his face.

We step forward into the light. "Now, I know why Dumb and Dumber are here, but what about you sweetie?" He says, looking at me.

I shake my head and give him a glare. "Don't. Call. Me. Sweetie." I say.

"Oh, she's got attitude too." He smiles at me, flashing his yellow eyes at me. I keep talking, while Sam gets ready to throw the knife at him. 

"And 'She' has a name." I say, I glance at Zoe and realize she's staring at me. A look of recognition is on her face. He looks at Zoe and then back at me, smiling.

"Awe." He says. "I remember you. Isabel, right?" "Little Isabel. The one that got away. That doesn't happen very often you know?" He says, spinning a knife in his hand.

He touches Zoe's face gently. "And Zoe, right? She's you little sister. The one that you've been searching for for so long." Zoe blinks a few times, a tear goes down her face. 

"Isabel." She says, I look at her and nod. By now Sam has gotten into the right position, right before the knife hit Azazel he turns around and grabs it.

"Tsk, tsk. I thought you were better than that. I do suppose I was wrong, wasn't I?" He says, setting the knife down and flicking his wrist. We all slam into the wall. Zoe looks distressed by everything, but remains quiet.

Sam looks concentrated on the knife. "Nice try Sammy, but it's not gonna work this time." He says, smiling.

I try with all my heart. Tears falling down my face, I realize whats gonna happen next. The blood. 

"Who should we play with first?" He says, smiling with amusement.

Right before he started to do something I yelled. "Stop!" He looks at me confused.

"If you know who I am, then you should know what I'm worth." 

Azazel looks interested and everyone else confused. He lets me down. "Continue."

"Crowley wants me. You should know that."

He waves me on to continue.

"Let the Winchesters go, Zoe too and you can have me." I say gulping at the end.

"No, Sto..." Dean starts saying, but Yellow Eyes puts his hand up silencing him.

I have tears falling down my face. "Just let them go. Then take me." I say again. 

"As you wish." He says, waving his hand over Sam and Dean releasing them.


	19. Bidding Adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabel says good bye. The stories past ends and the present begins in the next chapter.

 I know I made a bad choice. Sam and Dean do too. They look at me. Sam sadly and Dean pissed. Zoe looks sad. I nod, telling them to go ahead. I just wasn't expecting what happened next. I don't think anyone was.

Dean pulled the demon knife out of his boot, somehow he had gotten it back. He stabbed yellow eyes in the shoulder. 

He just laughs and pulls the knife out. "Nice one Dean, too bad it doesn't work like that. You really think a simple knife could kill me?" He throws us all to the wall. "It tickles." He says smiling.

"Deals off." He says, grabbing Zoe.

"No! Zoe!" I yelled, screamed even.

"Sorry sweetie." He says, stabbing Zoe in the back. 

Tears filling my eyes. I couldn't even speak, it seemed as if everything stopped, right there. Tears slowly falling down my face, I somehow get out of Azazel's hold and run to Zoe. She breathing, but barley.

She looks at me and smiles, a single tear falling down her face. "I missed you." She said.

I smile. "Me too." I say. She closes her eyes and I hold her close, blood all over me, I look at my hands and see the blood, just like in the vision. I hold her, just hold her. Then I look back up, I see Yellow Eyes, I'm filled with anger, anger and hatred. 

I was about to run up to him, but Dean grabs me. "Don't." He says, sadness on his face, understanding.

"But.... but...." I couldn't even get my words out. Dean pulled me back more.

"I know, I know." He kept saying.

"Bye sweetie." Azazel said before disappearing.

Dean lets go of me. I fall to my knees.

I feel sick, sick and empty. I feel numb, like nothingness.

Sam pulls me up and hugs me. "She's...... she's...."

He just holds me, and for that I'm thankful. I always liked Sam, he was sweeter than Dean.

I pulled out of  his hold. I kept shaking my head, dismissing that anything happened. It was just a bad dream.

They ended up practically dragging me to the Impala. I was numb. Sam put the seat belt on me and I just stared out of the window. I didn't know where we were going, but I didn't care.

Sam and Dean would look back to the back seats every now and then. They'd give each other a look.

I think back to the last week, to everything that's happened. I remember what chuck said.

 _"Isabel, don't go after Yellow Eyes"_ he said. I didn't know what he meant, but he must have known what would happen. He is a prophet and all.

The look in his eyes when he said it, his eyes were filled with sadness. I thought he was just worried about me, but now I know. He knew what was happening. He knew.

We pass trees and houses and we stop at a few gas stations for snacks and gas. They ask if I want anything and I shake my head. Not looking at them.

I blamed myself, for letting him take her in the first place. For letting all of this happen. I realize that it wasn't my fault. I started to blame Sam and Dean. I felt bad for it, but I felt bad for everything. It was my fault it seemed. I failed everyone. I failed my dad, my family. Everyone. I failed Zoe, I even failed myself. I shouldn't blame others for things that I did.

We made it to a motel and Sam and Dean rented it for a few days. When both of them were asleep I packed my stuff and left. I remember putting a note on the door.

_Dear Sam and Dean,_

_Thanks, Thanks so much. You came out of nowhere and helped me fight, helped me find my sister._

_It didn't end well, but it wasn't your fault. It just happened. There's, $150.00 Under the pillow, it should pay for the motel and some gas for whatever. I'm sure one day you'll kill Azazel, I have no doubt about it._

_This is the part where we part ways. We both have different stories and different things that we have to do. I've never been closer to anybody as I've been close to you guys. You taught me how to be a better hunter and a better person, for that, I'm ever thankful._

_So, I bid you adieu,  Winchesters._

I remember putting that on the door with some tape. I turned back to them and smiled. "Bye guys." I whispered and then walked out that door.

I forgave Dean for messing up the plan, he meant well. I just couldn't forgive myself.


	20. Present Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the Present now, which can be kind of confusing at first. Reread the first chapter if you need to, it might help a bit.

I remember everything that happened. I visit a Grave I made for Zoe every weekend. I take in some deep breaths and lower my knife. I know Zoe would want me to help as much as I could, so I walk toward the house and wave them inside.

I'm sixteen now, living in my own house. It was rare, but legal, so I wouldn't get in any trouble. I grabbed a Diet Coke, my favorite and gave the others some beer. Cas didn't want anything. Sam and Dean didn't ask how I got the beer, I woulnd't have told them anyway.

We finally got seated and such. I take a deep breath. "What do you guys want?" I say, trying to stay calm.

Not to my surprise Sam answers. "It's the Apocalypse Isabel." I sit there for a minute.

"Yeah, I know." Dean's eyes go wide.

"You know?" He says kinda mad.

"Yes, Dean, I know. It's not that hard to see. The world is kinda in chaos." I say taking a sip of my drink.

"How much do you know?" Sam asks.

"As much as I need to know. I know about you two, if that's what you're asking." I say.

"So, can you help us?" Sam asks. 

"I don't know what I can do?" I say shrugging.

We sit there in silence for a moment, then Cas speaks. "You are the chosen, you can destroy and build, you learned that quite a while ago. I believe what they are asking is, will you help fight Lucifer and Micheal?" Cas says.

I sit there a minure thinking of what to do and say. I take another sip of my drink. "I'll help you." Both Sam and Dean let out breaths they were holding.

We sit in silence for awhile then Cas says something. "I believe this is what you'd call 'An awkward silence'." I just laugh.

"Yes, Cas. This is an awkward silence." I say smiling.

Cas looks confused. "It isn't silence anymore if we are speaking....." I just shake my head and ignore Castiel.

I take in a deep breath. "So, what do you guys need me to do?"


	21. Again...

It's kinda funny, I think at least. The Winchesters come for my help, but don't know how I can help. Lovely, really.

"Did you guys ask Chuck?" I say, thinking that that might at least help a little.

"We would, but he's missing." Dean says.

"Missing? When?" I ask, I kinda liked Chuck, he was kind of cool.

"A while ago, while you were hiding from us." Dean says kinda irritated.

Sam shakes his head. "Anyway, he just disappeared, that's one of the reasons why we needed to find you. We don't know what's coming."

I sit there for a moment blinking. "You're kidding, right?" I ask.

"No." Sam says, confused.

"You don't know what's coming?" I say, I just shake my head. "Guys, you haven't noticed, anything?" I look at Cas. "What about you?" I ask Castiel.

"I am only aware of certain things." He says. I sigh.

"You guys are at least aware of the Horsemen, right?" I ask, hoping they weren't that out of the loop.

"The what...... oh them." Dean said.

I look at Cas. "So you told them about the Horsemen?" 

"Yes I did. I didn't see how it was relevant though." Cas says, in his normal monotone. I face palm myself.

"Again. What about Horsemen?" Dean asks.

"The Horsemen, We got their rings if that's what you mean?" Sam asks. I nod..

"There are four horsemen. The White one is Pestilence, The Red one is War, The Black one, Famine, The Pale one, Death."

"Whose rings do you have anyway?" I ask.

"War and Famines so far." Sam says. I nod.

"How do you know that much anyway?" Dean asks.

"I went to Sunday School, duh." I say. When I was a little girl my mom would take me to church with her. She died when I was young though. I sigh, ugh, I will not cry.

I look out the window, it's mid afternoon. "So, what's the plan anyway? You gonna take me away to save the world?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

'Yep. Pretty much, but we gotta show you something first." Is all that Dean says. I smile, this was going to be interesting.

 


	22. Another Road Trip

I asked them quite a few questions, then Sam started to get to the point.

"Okay, so another angel, Gabriel..." I put my hand up,  _Gabe, they were talking to Gabe?_

"Wait, Gabriel the archangel?" I ask, starting to get worried. I hadn't heard from him in a while.

Dean's eyebrows raise. "Yeah, that Gabriel..... Did you know him?" He says. My eyes go wide,  _Did?_  What did that mean?

I gulped. "What happened?" I say sitting very still, trying to control my breathing.

Sam interrupts before Dean can say anything. "He's dead." I take in a deep breath, crying would be for later, right now we had an Apocalypse to worry about.

I sigh. "How?" I blink away my tears.

"Lucifer." Dean says, deciding to not say anything else.

I nod. "Okay. Sam, continue." 

Sam just looks at me and I look him in the eyes. He gives me a sad smile. "Anyway, he left us this video tape, but it said to Sam, Dean, and Isabel. So we knew we needed to find you."

I motion my hand to the video player. "It's all yours." I say. He puts it in and a porn video starts. I just shake my head. Typical Gabriel. I smile at the memory, he was always so kind and  funny.

I look up at the video when I hear Gabriel's voice. He has a fake mustache on that almost makes me laugh.

Him and some other lady start making out, my eyes go wide and we all look at each other with WTF faces.

"What the hell's going on?" Sam says, just then Gabe rips the mustache off and looks at the camera.

Gabriel starts talking on the video. "Sam, Dean." He gets a small smile, but only for a second. "Isabel. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, if you're watching this, I'm dead."

He says, I gulped, taking in deep breaths. "Oh please! Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us." I give a small smile at his humor. Even in death he's funny. 

"Without me, you've got  _almost_  zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But you can trap him. You might be able to shove his ass back into his cage. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro into it. And uh, yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know. The key to the cage, it's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well four rings. From four Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. And Isabel, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not any more." Gabriel stands up. "So this is me, standing up."

"And this is me, lying down." Gabriel's says, almost tackling the woman in the video, Sex noises and moaning can be heard. I turn off the TV quickly.

"Alright then." I say awkwardly. "Two down, two to go."

"We should get going. You coming?" Dean says standing up.

I nod. "You guys can get in the car, I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm gonna grab my stuff." They nod and I go to my room. Tears start falling down my face before I even open my room door.

Gabriel's dead. He was my friend. A really good friend at that. I knew he shouldn't have gone. I remember our fight.

_"You shouldn't be talking, running and hiding from your destiny like a coward!" Gabriel yells at me, I wasn't even sure who started the fight. Sadly, I think it was me. "The least you could do is stand up to your brothers, at least one of them. They're going to kill each other Gabe, and probably so many more!" I started to cry. Everything was falling apart. Gabe just looks at me sadly and disappears. I fall to my knees and cry. I fell asleep on the floor that night, cried myself to sleep._

I blink away my tears, coming back to the present. I go under my bed and pull out a chest. I grab the key from a pin in my hair that I hold it in. I open the chest and grab the duffel bag in it. I go to the bathroom and wash the tears off my face. I also go and grab my fake ID and some clothes.

I walk outside and close the door and lock it. I turn around with a fake smile on my face. I sigh, "Here goes nothing." I say, walking toward the Impala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isabel knows Gabriel, talk about a surprise! I will be posting a short story about what happened between when Isabel left the Winchesters to now. Tell me what you think!


	23. Driving With A Demon

We're in the Impala, Dean just got off the phone with Bobby. A few hours ago we investigated the fourth town that Pestilence hit. Suddenly, I turn my head to see Crowley sitting next to me.

"Say... I've got an idea." He says before I even react. The Impala swerves and Sam tries to stab Crowley with the demon knife and Crowley disappears. Dean finches when the knife hits his baby's leather.

Crowley appears next to the stopped Impala.

"Fancy a fag and a chat? You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here, but.." We stop him and get out of the Impala.

"you want to talk? After what you did to us?" Sam yells.

"After what. I... what I did to you? I gave you the colt!" He yells back frustrated and confused.

"Yeah, and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil!" Dean yells.

"I never!" Crowley yells.

"You set us up. We lost people on that suicide run! Good people!" Sam yells and I remember what happened. Ellen and Jo were good people that was for sure.

"Who you take on the ride is your own business. Look, everything is still the same. We're all still in this together." Crowley says, winking at me. I remember how he sent demons at me. I could see him mouth, 'except for you sweetie'.

"Sure we are." Sam tries to stab Crowley but he teleports again.

"Really now?" He says.

"Give me one good reason why not?" Dean says.

"I can give you pestilence." He says. I raise my eyebrows..... really?

"What do you know about pestilence?" I ask.

"I know how to get him. That's got your interest, doesn't it?" He says, smiling at me.

Sam and Dean look almost convinced.

"Are you actually listening to this?" I yell at them.

"Isabel..." Sam starts to say.

"Are you friggin' nuts?!" I yell at them.

"Shut up for a second, Isabel!" Dean yells at me.

Crowley then starts to yell as well.

"Shut up, all of you! Look... I swear... I thought the colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well... one thing's changed. Now the devil knows that I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all creation."

I shake my head. "Holy shit! We don't care!" I yell at the idiot

"They burnt down my house! They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander. Every demon on hell and earth's got his eyes out for me! And yet... here I am... Last place I should be.. in the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester and their little dog too! So come with me. Please. Do you want the horsemen rings or not?" He looks ar our surprised faces.

"Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?" He says. We agree anyway, although I hated him even more for the dog comment.


	24. Demons Don't Like Sammy

 We appear in an abandoned and  wrecked up house.

"Here we are.... My life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen. Single-pane glass, used contraception in the fireplace. The water damage alone..." Crowley went on. I get too annoyed and interrupt him.

"My hearts bleeding for you. Now, how do you know about the rings?" I insist.

"Well, now.... I've been keeping a close eye on you lot." He says, winking at me like earlier. It made me sick to my stomach.

"We got hex bags. We're hidden from demons." Sam says what I'm thinking.

"All but one. That night you broke into my house, out first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car. A magical coin that easily trumps you little bag o'bones. It allows me to hear things too.."

He smiles. "And, my, the things I've heard." He starts laughing, I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"So you want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. I want in." He finally says getting to the point.

Dean starts to get frustrated by this whole things, just like me. "You said you could get us pestilence." He says irritation in his voice.

"Well, now... I don't know where pestilence is... Per Se. But I do know the demon who does."

I sigh, I knew there was more.

"He's what you might call the horsemen's stable boy. He handle their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want... Believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at." He finishes.

"Well, how do we get him to spill?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do? Rip out his toenails?" I say, not sure why that specific idea popped into my head.

Crowley sighs and looks back at us like we're little kids. "No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him."

"Sell him?" Sam asks, all of us beyond confused.

"Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?

I sigh, he's right. He is probably the only person.... no, demon who can make a deal with almost anyone. "All right." I say. "So where's this demon of yours?"

************************************

"Why are we even listening to him, Dean, Isabel? This is totally insane." Sam says. I look at him and shrug.

"I don't disagree." Is all Dean says.

"One big happy family, are we, then? Fantastic." Crowley says. I had to admit, the guy did have a good scense of humor, but that was the only thing I could really say.

"You ready to go?" Dean asks.

"Yes. Yes I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning." Crowley says. The three of us look at eachother.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, gulping.

"Sam's not coming." He says, Dean and I share a look.

"And why the hell not?" Sam asks angry.

"Becuase I don't like you... I don't trust you... and. oh yeah, you keep trying to kill me!" Crowley yells and then calms down as if nothing happened.

"There's no damn way. Why them? This isn't gonna happen!" Sam yells. I try taking in deep breaths.

"I'm not asking you, am I? Anyhow, Dean is not you, and I need to keep an eye on my prize." He says looking at me. I get a shiver down my back.

"I'm asking you." He points to Dean. "What's it gonna be?"

Sam and Dean have one of their conversations with their eyes that they have sometimes. I shake my head. This is insane. Insane and stupid.

"Sorry, Sammy....." Dean says. He grabs my hand and drags me with him to Crowley. I give him a sad look right before we go on 'Demon Transportation' . I sigh, this is going to be fun.....


	25. Working With A Demon

It's been a few hours since  we left Sam. I feel bad for him and sorry, but it's for the best. At least I hope it is.

The three of us are in the Impala. Sadly, I'm stuck in the back, which I don't see the point of. Crowley can disappear and reappear whenever anyway.

We're looking at a building, looking at the people inside.

"Demons?" Dean asks, talking about the people inside.

"Nah. Human shields. The demons are up top-- 12th floor." Crowley says.

"We'll have to find a way in through the back." I say, Dean nods.

"You people make everything so complicated." Crowley disappears.

"Ah, crap." Both Dean and I say at the same time. Then we see Crowley inside slitting the security guard's throat.

My mouth opens and nothing comes out. Dean on the other hand won't shut up.

"Oh, crap. Crap! Crap!" Dean goes on.

We get out of the car and run to the door and knock on it.

"Door's open!" He yells. Dean and I walk in and give him one of Sam's bitch faces.

"What?" Crowley says, looking innocent, even though he is way from it.

"You killed them?!" Dean yells.

"We're on a tight schedule. Come on. Please." He says. Both Dean and I sigh and follow him even though neither of us want to.

We go into an elevator. Crowley doesn't go inside. "Go get 'em, tiger." He says. I'm alarmed.

"Wh... you're not coming?" I say.

"Oh, no. It's not safe up there. There's demons." He says. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Yeah, I get that." I say. I shake my head.

"Look, just do what I told you two, and try to be convincing. It'll work like a charm. Trust me." He says and with that, disappears and the elevator closes. I look at Dean angry.

"What?" He says while I'm staring at him. 

"You're an idiot."

*******************

We get through to a door, where the demon Brady is. 

He smiles. "Dean Winchester...." He looks at me and gets an even bigger grin. "And Isabel.  _The_ Isabel for that matter. It's a pleasure." He says.

"I don't think it's very neutral." I say. He winks and looks at Dean.

"So, no appointment?" He asks. Seriously, why do almost all the demons I meet have some sort of humor that they over use?

"Kind of an 11th-hour thing, you know?" He says. I shake my head.

"Well then, you're just on time. Have a seat. How's Sam?" He asks. Both Dean and I sit down on a couch, Brady in an office chair. We stay silent.

"Well, down to business, then. What can I do for you two?"

"Actually.." Dean starts saying.

"It's what we can do for you." I say. He looks at me amused, obviously he has some sort of demented situation in his head. Which I don't even want to think about.

"Really?" He winks at me again.

"Not like that...." I say, then Dean continues.

"Me and Sam dropped two of your jockeys. I think you know that." Dean starts off with.

"Yes. I got the memo." He says, now unamused.

"Well, we kept their, uh, secret power rings." He says, surprisingly I'm perfectly calm, even though both Dean and I are surrounded by demons that want to probably kill us. Although I think Brady would have different plans with me. I really don't want to think about it.

Brady nods. Dean continues. "Which is why We're here. We heard some folks saying that you wanted them back and you were willing to pay." I can tell Dean is nervous, although I'm pretty sure Brady can't.

"Okay... Where are they?" He asks.

"Not here. But you want them, you'll come with us. Nice and civil. We'll get out of your little Batcave here, and we'll discuss a transaction." Dean says. 

"Who says I want them?" He asks. Dean doesn't understand what he means.

"What?" I tap him on the shoulder and shake my head for him to stop talking. 

Brady clears his throat. "Who says, I want them?" He asks again. This time I answer.

"You know.... " I kinda blank out. I don't know what to say. Dean saves me though.

"Folks." He says. 

Brady doesn't look pleased. "See.... War and Famine, even if I could cram the rings back on their bony fingers, I doubt it would do much good. They're withered husks right now." He stands up and walks over to us. "Fetal position on the floor. All thanks to you. So I don't want the rings. What I want is retribution. And I'm gonna rip it right out of your ass!"

Both Dean and I stand up quickly, but it's late. Both Dean and I are thrown into the hall way. My head hits a wall and my vision goes funny for a few seconds.

I hear Dean groan. "This.." I hear Brady laugh. "Is so good." He says, pleasure in his voice.

He walks to Dean and starts kicking him. I stand up, a little dizzy and start running toward the demon. He puts his hand out and I hit the wall again.

"Sorry Princess, I don't want to ruin the merchandise, so stay put." I hear him say. The pain in my head increases and I try to stand back up but I can't. I'm seeing stars.

"Therapeutic, for sure. You know, Dean, I really owe you one, buddy, cause I feel so much better!" Brady says as he keeps kicking Dean.

I open my eyes. The light hurts my head, but I can still see... sorta. Things are kinda spinning, but I need to save Dean. I grab a chair and throw it at the demon. It only distracts him for a second, but Dean uses that time to grab me and run to the elevator.

We push the buttons fast and try to get the elevator moving.

"Where are you going? We're just getting started!" The demon yells.

The elevator shuts and I use the brief time to get my breath back.

We exit on the ground floor. Brady appears behind Dean, but before I say anything he's hit on the head.

"Stop!" I yell, although it doesn't accomplish anything.

"Good meeting guys. You know, I'm excited." He says smiling at me again.

I glance behind him to see Crowley, I quickly look back at Brady to not draw attention to Crowley.

He drops a sack covering in a devil's trap. Then he bashes his head in with a crowbar.

"Evening, Uncle." He says smiling.

Dean blinks and gets up, I help him. "What the hell was that?" I yell at him. The loud noise hurting my still pounding head.

"That was perfect." He says.

Dean pushes me away gently, now standing by himself. "Perfect? He didn't want the rings. He wanted us!" Dean yells at Crowley. I would too, but he got there first.

"Imagine the surprise on your faces." Crowley goes on. 

"What?!" Both Dean and I yell.

"Your ignorance and misinformation. I mean, completely authentic. You can't fake that." We both give him a bitch face again. "What? It went like clockwork." Crowley says like it was nothing.

"Not for us, you son of a bitch!" Dean yells

Crowley shrugs. "That's what you get. Working with a demon."

For once the psychotic demon had a point.


	26. Angry Moose

This time I get to sit in shotgun. Thank god.. although he probably had nothing to do with it.

We're driving somewhere else. I had tuned out the conversation up until this point. 

"We can't take this guy back to your brother." I hear Crowley yell, I look behind to him and Brady. Crowley drew a sigil on his torso.

"Why the hell not?!" Dean yells back.

"They've got history, alright?"

Dean slams on the brakes and the Impala comes to a halt. I barley stop myself from ramming my head into the dashboard.

"You want to go anywhere, you start talking. What history?!" Dean demands, looking back at Crowley.

I sigh and turn to face Crowley too.

***************************

We tied up Brady and are waiting for Crowley to talk to Sam and let him in. I'm not sure whether Dean is right or not. I'm not sure how Sam will react. Dean and I turn our heads as Sam walks in.

"Sam." Both Dean and I say when he walks in.

"What's going on, Dean?" Sam asks. I sigh.

"I need you to stay on mission, okay? Focused." Dean says, looking Sam deep in the eyes.

"I don't understand. What's all this about?" Sam asks, glancing at the hooded unconscious demon.

"I'm doing this 'cause I trust you." 

"Trust me to what?" Before Dean could answer, the demon woke up.

"Sam? Sam, is that you?" Brady says. Dean removes the hood.

"Brady!" Sam says, his eyes going wide.

"Brady hasn't been Brady in years. Not since, oh..middle of our sophomore year?" He says. I sigh, poor Sam.

"What?" Sam says, I see him clutch one of his fists.

"That's right. You had a devil on your shoulder even back then. All right, now, let it all sink in." The demon says smiling. I want to hit him in the face, but I don't.

Sam's face goes red and he gulps. "You son of a bitch! You son of a bitch!" He tries to get closer to Brady but Dean and I hold him back. Although it was mostly Dean, because there was no way I could hold back that Sasquatch.

"You introduced me to Jess!" Sam keeps yelling. I feel so bad for him. I heard about Jess and what happened.

"Ding, Ding! I think he's got it!" Brady yells, not really helping the situation.

We decide to get Sam out of the room.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean says trying to push him out of the room.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sam yells. We finally push him out of the room.

"Get out of my way!" He yells.

"No." Dean says sternly.

"Get out of my way, both of you." Sam keeps trying to get to Brady.

Crowley leaves to do something but I'm not looking. All my attention is on Sam.

"There's only one way to win, Sam. And it isn't by killing that demon in there." I say, Dean holding Sam back still.

"Listen to her. We need  pestilence to get at the devil, and we need Brady to get pestilence." Dean says.

"Why? Because Crowley said so? Because we trust him now? Like I trusted Ruby? Or like I trusted Brady back at school?" Sam starts yelling again.

Sam goes to take a break. Crowley comes back from the room with Brady in it.

"Well, how'd it go? He buy your girl scout cookies?" Dean asks.

"Not yet. Where's your moose?" Crowley answers. Normally I would laugh at the moose bit, but with everyone stressed out, I decide it's probably not the best idea.

"He's cooling off."

"All right, then. Get bent." Crowley says.

"You going somewhere?" I ask.

"Well, he won't budge, so now I go stick my neck out." He answers, which confuses me even more.

" What are you gonna do?" Dean asks.

Crowley sighs " Exactly the kind of desperate swashbuckle I've been trying to avoid. Now I go kick open a hive of demons. This whole bloody ring business better work." He says.

Dean walks over to the bathroom to wash his face or something. I turn just as Sam puts a chair against the doorknob.

I can hear Dean yelling. "Sam? Isabel? Come on, Sam! Don't do this! (bangs on door) Sam, come on! Hey! Open the door! Open the door!"

"Sam, what are you doing?" I ask. although I already know.

"Isabel, stay out of my way." Sam says.

I stand in front of the door to Brady. "No, Sam! Stop, think about this. Think about th...." Sam picks me up, which for him isn't very hard.

"Stop, Sam. What are you doing?" I say struggling.

"Sorry Isabel." He says putting me in a closet and putting something in front of it. How embarrassing. I barely put up a fight.

"Sam, stop! Please!" Yell, but I guess he's not listening.

I try sitting in the closet but it's too uncomfortable. I try yelling again, this time to Dean. "Dean! Dean can you hear me? Dean!" I pause for a second and then hear him.

"Isabel? Isabel is that you? Where's Sam? Are you okay?" He yells.

"Yeah it's me. I'm fine, other than being locked in a closet! I think Sam went to finish Brady!" I yell.

"What should we do?" I ask after a few moments of silence. 

"Sit tight?" Dean yells.

I lean against the small closet wall. "Great." I whisper to myself. "Just great."


	27. Hell Hounds Are Not A Man's Bestfriend

After what seemed like an hour I hear something outside the closet. Sam opens the door. "Sorry." Is all he says. I sigh and walk past him and roll my eyes.

I go over to the bathroom and let Dean out.

"You okay?" I ask.

Dean nods and looks at Sam. "What happened?

"Nothing." Sam says.

"My ass." Dean says.

"Dean, I'm fine." He says. I decide not to say anything, this was a family thing.

"Yeah? And what about Brady?"

Sam sighs. "Like you said.... we need him" Dean nods and we go back to Brady and see Crowley is back too.

"God. The day I've had. Good news. You're going to live forever." Crowley says. I look at Brady's face and it's filled with fear, real fear too.

"What did you do?" Brady asks.

"Went over to a demon's nest..... had a little massacre. Must be losing my ouch, though. Let one of the little toad live. Oops. Also might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are..." He paused and smiled. "Wait for it..... Lovers in a league against Satan" Crowley says laughing. I face palm.

Brady sighs.

"Hello, darling. So, now death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss's eternal-torment list with little old me." Crowley says brightly. Which at that point is slightly disturbing.

Brady just shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no, no. No." He kept saying.

"Something else we have in common, apart from our torrid passion, of course. Craven self-preservation. So, no, why don't you tell me where Pestilence is at?" Crowley says, as if he has no care in the world. 

Then we hear a howling sound. "Oh, God, Crowley." Brady says. That's when I start to freak out. If a demon is scared, I hell better be too.

"Was that a hell hound?" Dean asks.

"I'd say, yeah." Crowley answers simply.

"Why is there a hell hound?" I ask, staring at Crowley.

Crowley groans and pulls out a coin from his pocket.

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"Remember I was telling you about my crafty little tracking device?"

I whisper to myself. "Oh, god you didn't;t...."

"yeah..." Sam says.

"The demons planted one on me." He says.

I sigh, I was right. "The hell hounds followed you, didn't they?" I ask.

"Well, technically, he followed this." He says holding up the coin.

"Get me out of here. I'll tell you anything you want." Brady begs.

"Shut up!" Sam yells.

"Okay, well, then we should go." Dean says the obvious.

"Sorry. No one knows more about hounds than I. You're long past the point of 'go'."

Crowley tosses the coin to Dean and he catches it. "Damn it" He states.

"I told you!" Sam says.

"Oh, good for you." He says mocking Sam. "Luckily, we have salt in the kitchen."

"I'll watch Brady." Sam says.

"Watch me? Get me the hell out of here!" The demon demands.

Dean finds the salt and is covering the windows. Suddenly one of the windows shatter and a creature breaks through it. It's like a dog or something. I'm guessing the hell hound.

I freeze. People aren't supposed to be able to see them, are they?

Another one jumps through.

Sam and Dean yell things at each other, but I'm not paying attention. I can see the hell hounds. How is that even possible? It isn't, is it? 

I only notice what's happening when Crowley shows up again. He yells. "Stay!" One of the hounds stops chasing us.

"You can control them?" I hear Dean say.

"Not that one." Crowley says, pointing to the other hound. "I brought my own." He says, petting the bigger hound. "Mine's bigger. Sic him, boy!" He yells

Dean yells for us to go, it takes a few seconds to register what he said. By then, Dean grabs my arm and we run out.


	28. Seeing The Unseen

Dean looks at me once we're safe. 

"Isabel, are you okay?" Dean says. I gulp. should I tell him?

The others are talking amongst themselves. Brady giving Crowley a piece of paper.

"I.......I could see...... I could see them." I manage to say. There's silence.

Crowley walks over. "What did you just say?" He asks.

I look him straight in the eyes. "I could see them." I say again.

"You couldn't ha...." He starts to say, but I interrupt.

"They were dark brown, had red eyes." I gulp. "Their teeth were sharp and covered blood. Yours was slightly bigger. He had a birth mark behind his eye that's tan." I say. 

I can see shock and slight fear in his eyes, but only for a second before he masks it. 

"Well, then I suppose the pups become a wolf, huh?" He says. I hate how he calls me a dog. I hate even more how he jokes about this. Is there something wrong with me?

While Crowley and Dean and I talk I hear Sam yell in the background. I look to see him stab Brady with the demon knife.

"Ummm, is that okay?" I ask Crowley and he looks at Sam. 

He shrugs and then disappears.

I look up at Dean. "Wanna go kick some Horsemen butt?" Dean asks.

I smile. "hell yeah."


	29. Everybody's Sick

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean starts yelling again. I give Bobby a sad smile. He has no idea what Dean's talking about.

"Dean..." I start to say.

"..no, don't 'Dean' me. I mean." Dean looks at the ground, than Sam. "Sam... you have had some stupid ideas in the past, but this..." He looks at Bobby. "d..did you know about this?"

"What?" Bobby asks.

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat."

Bobby nods and I sigh.

"Well, thanks for the heads up!" 

"Hey, this ain't about me." Bobby says holding his hands up.

"You can't do this!" Dean yells again.

"That's the consensus." Sam replies.

"Alright. Awesome. Then, end of discussion." Dean's phone rings. "This isn't over." He says, then he answers his phone. "Hello?"

"Dean?" I can hear a familiar voice.

"Cass?" Dean says surprised.

"Is he okay?" Sam asks.

"We all thought you were dead. Where the hell are you, man?" He asks.

"A hospital." I hear him say. I grab the phone from Dean, receiving a look that could kill.

"Hey Cas, it's Isabel. Are you okay?" I ask, I don't know why, but I'm really worried for the angel.

"No." He says simply.

"You want to elaborate Cas?" I ask.

"I just woke up here. The doctors were fairly surprised. They though I was brain dead."

I nod even though he can't see me. "So. You're in a hospital?" I ask to make sure.

"Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared, bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors." He says as if  he still didn't understand what he was saying.

"Uh, well, I got to tell you... you're just in time. We figured out how to open Satan's box."

"How?" He asks, then Dean takes the phone back.

"It's a long story, but, look, we're going after Pestilence now. So If you want to zap over here...." Dean gets interrupted.

"I can't 'zap' anywhere." I hear Cas say on the other line.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks. I think he means what he said, duh.

"You could say my batteries are... are drained."

"What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo?"

"I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly...."

Dean and I say the same thing at the same time. "Human."

"Well, my point is... I can't go anywhere without money for... an airplane ride. and food and more pain medication, ideally." I feel bad for the poor angel.

"All right. Well, look, no worries. Uh, Bobby's here. He'll wire you the cash." Dean says about to hang up.

"Dean, wait." I hear him say.

Then I hear Bobby and almost start laughing. "I will?"

"You said 'no' to Michael. I owe you an apology."

"Cas... i.. it's okay." Dean says and I smile. 

"You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be." Cas says, I smile more. Cas was so..... Cas.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Dean says awkwardly.

"You're welcome." Cas says and then they hang up.

**********************

We're in front of a building with the sign that says: 'SERENITY VALLEY CONVALESCENT HOME'

I lay back in the back seat. I'm exhausted, but force myself to stay awake. It sucks being a teenager, you need way more sleep than adults.

Dean glances back at me. "So this is Dr. Evil's lair, huh?"

I yawn. "It looks more depressing than evil." I state, rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"It's like a four-color brochure for dying young. Of course, to Pestilence, t's probably Dollywood in there." Dean sighs.

"So, the whole place is filled with people. We don't know who's human and who's not. We don't even know who's Pestilence. So what should we do?" I ask, getting more excited for whats to come, even though normal people would be scared out of their minds. I'm not normal, that's for sure.

"Sam stay in the hall way. Isie come with me." Dean says getting out of the Impala. I shrug at Sam and follow. Sam follows up to the security door. 

Dean tells me his plan and I head to the door. I knock on the security door and approach a security guard inside.

I put my acting skills into action.

"Excuse me, do you know where Dr. Slughorn  is?" I say. It's hard not for me to laugh at my reference. I decide to wobble a little bit too.

"Go around front and see the nurse." The man says in a monotone.

"I just don't feel very well............ co...could you help to the front desk?" I say. I almost fall, but catch myself on  the security desk.

The man looks at me. "You okay?"

I start some waterworks and cry a little bit. "I... I just don't....feel....good." The man stands up and I almost fall and he catches me, just as I planned. 

"Alright, I think I saw some people right outside here, they'll help you." He says, he has his arm around my waist supporting me. We walk out of the room and the second he steps out Dean knocks him out. I fall down with him.

Dean smiles down at me and puts his hand out to help me up.

Sam gives me a look.

I smile. "What?"

Sam just shakes his head and we pull the guard inside the room and close the door, us inside.

We sit there, staring at cameras for what seems like hours. My arm is on the desk, with my head on it too. I'm almost asleep.

"So, what are..." I hear Sam say. He pokes me. "Hey!" I sit up.

"Sorry." I say, yawning.

He doesn't reply. "What are we even looking for?" Dean says.

I shrug. "Well, he is Pestilence. So he probably looks sick." I suggest.

"Everybody looks sick." Dean points out. I nod.

After a little bit I notice something. "Hey." I say pointing to the screen. It's my shift.

Dean walks behind me. "Oh, now we're talking."

We follow the screens until we can't see the person anymore. We all share a look and leave the room.

Dean has a shotgun, Sam the demon knife, and I have a knife, another one in my boat.

We sneak through the halls. We glance passed a room and see a nurse and a patient. We quickly move by. 

"Hey guys...." I say. They glance at me. "I don't fe...." I'm stopped by a coughing fit. A few seconds later Sam and Dean are coughing too. 

We all nod at each other and continue down the hall. My vision is blurring and I use my hand to guide me with the wall. We turn a corner. There's two dead bodies on the ground. A doctor and a nurse.

Sam stops and leans on the wall. He coughs up blood. "We must be getting closer." He says.

"You think?" I say. We keep moving. My stomach hurts and my head is pounding. It's hard to breath with all the coughing too. I can taste blood in my mouth.

Dean starts coughing and almost falls to the ground but leans on something. We're all coughing now. Sam goes over to Dean, I keep going, leaning on the wall. Everything is spinning and blurry.

Sam and Dean somehow meet me a few feet ahead at a door. There's a number on it that I can't read. Dean is coughing on the ground. Sam gets up and tries walking to the door. I try to take a second to catch my breath, but I keep coughing instead, making it worse.

Someone opens the door. I think it's a nurse, but my vision is too blurry. "The Doctor may see you now." I hear the woman say.

I fall on the ground and try to get back up. My head is spinning even more. I can't breath. I hear ringing and then a voice.

"Sam. Dean. Isabel. Come in." A man says.

I try to get back up, but everything hurts. I don't have any strength. my head hits the cold floor. Pain filling my body. I close my eyes, not sure of what's happening.


	30. Pestilence

I look up. I couldn't tell time very well, everything is blurry and confusing. I feel around and find a wall. I pull myself up a little. Sam and Dean are on the floor, the same as me. I look up as a man speaks. 

"You boys don't look well. Not even you princess." He says looking at me last.

I don't feel any better than before, but I'm more use to it.

The man stands up. I fall back, face on the floor. Blood spilling out of my mouth. My whole body aches, it's almost numb. There's not doubt that that is Pestilence.

"It might be the, uh, Scarlet fever. Or, uh, the meningitis. Oh!" He laughs. "Or the syphilis."

We look up at him. I use most of my strength to glare at him. 

"tsk tsk. That's no fun." He says, my head hitting the floor again as all my strength leaves me again.

He grabs Sam's hair and pulls him up a little. "However you feel right now? It's gonna get so very, very much worse. Questions?" He asks, dropping Sam.

He walks around. "Disease gets a bad rap, don't you think? For being filthy. Chaotic. But, really, that just describes people who get sick."

I can still hear him talking as I cough up more blood. I close my eyes because my vision is spinning. "Disease itself... Very...Pure...Single-minded. Bacteria have one purpose --divide and conquer."

I hear a crushing sound and open my eyes. Pestilence is stepping on Dean's hand. Dean was reaching for the knife.

He keeps talking. "That's why, in the end...It always wins. So, you've got to wonder why God pours all his love into something so messy...And weak!" He yells the last part. "It's ridiculous. All I can do is show him he's wrong, one epidemic at a time." He puts his glasses on.

I groan as pain fills my body again. "Now... On a scale of 1 to 10, how's your pain?" Not a second later, the door is kicked open. I turn my head. It's Cas.

Dean groans. "Cas."

I can hear anger in Pestilence's voice. "How'd you get here?" He demands.

"I took a bus. Don't worry, I.." Cas starts coughing and fall to the floor. Under normal circumstances I would help the poor guy, but at the moment I can't even help myself.

"Well, look at that." Pestilence says happily. "An occupied vessel, but powerless. Oh, that's fascinating. There's not a speck of angel in you, is there?"

Then Cas jumps off the ground with a knife. He grabs Pestilences hand and chops his fingers off, along with the ring. I can hear him screaming.

"Maybe just a speck." Cas says. I feel better already. The nurse/demon tackles Cas, but is stabbed by the knife.

I pick myself off the ground. The others do too. Dean grabs the ring. Although we all still feel like crap, we can at least stand. We all turn to Pestilence.

"It doesn't matter. It's too late." He says, then in a gust of wind, he's gone.

****************************

We get to Bobby's. Dean tosses the ring on the desk in front of Bobby.

"Well, it's nice to actually score a home run for once, ain't it?" Bobby says. We all give him a look. "What?"

"Last thing Pestilence said. "it's too late."" Sam says.

"He get specific?" Bobby asks.

"Nope" I say emphasizing the 'p'

"We're just a little freaked out that he might have left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news." Dean says tiredly.

"Chicago's about to be wiped off the map. Storm of the millennium. Sets off a daisy chain of natural disasters. Three million people are gonna die." He says.

"Huh." Dean says. I lay my head back down. We're all so tired. It seems like forever since I last slept.

"I don't understand your definition of good news." Cas says blankly. I sigh.

"Well...Death, the horseman.... he's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick-starts this storm, get his ring back..." Dean interrupts him.

"Yeah, you make it sound so easy." He says sarcastically.

"Hell, I'm just trying to put a spin on it." Bobby replies.

I look at Bobby, a new thought coming to me. "Bobby, How'd you put all this together, anyways?"

Bobby shrugs. "I had, you know...Help."

We hear a clinking and pouring sound. I turn my head to see Crowley, helping himself to some liquor.

"Don't be so modest. I barely helped at all." Crowley says. I look Bobby in the eyes. Please don't tell me he did what I think he did.

"Hello, boys. Pleasure, et cetera. Go ahead. Tell them. There's no shame in it." He goes on. Sniffing the liquor, than realizing that there's holy water in it. He sets the glass down.

"Bobby? Tell us what?" Sam says, trying to keep his cool.

"World's gonna end. Seems stupid to get all precious over one little...Soul."

I stare at him. "You sold your soul?!"

"Oh, more like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." Crowley says.

Both Dean and I speak at the same time. "Then give it back!"

"I will."

"Now!" Dean yells.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam says out of the blue. Why would he even think about that?

"Sam!" Dean and I yell.

"Just wondering." All three of us look at him. Did he?

"No!" Bobby yells. Crowley pulls out his phone and shows us a picture, of them kissing. We all look at it. "Why'd you take a picture?" Bobby yells.

"Why do you have to use tongue?" Crowley counters. Sam, Dean, and I all look at Bobby mortified.

Dean shakes it off and stands up. "All right. You know what? I'm sick of this. Give him his soul back now." He demands.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Can't or won't?" I say, standing next to Dean.

"I won't, all right? It's insurance." He blurts out.

" What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

"You kill demons. Giganto over there has a temper issue about it." He says pointing to Sam. "But you won't kill me... As long as I have that soul in the deposit box."

"You son of a bitch." Bobby says.

"I'll return it. After all this is over, and I can walk safely away. Do we all understand each other?" Crowley yells. Great, I think. Just great.


	31. Looking At The Options

I'm helping Dean put things in the Impala. Dean stops and walks over to Sam. I do the same.

Dean sighs. "Let me guess. We're about to have a talk." I contemplate whether to let them talk alone or not, I decide that I'm here already so I should stay.

"Look, for the record... I agree with you. About me. You think I'm too weak to take on Lucifer. Well, so do I. Believe me, I know exactly how screwed up I am. You, Bobby, Cass, even Isabel." Sam says looking at me. "I'm the least of any of you."

"Sam...." I say. Why does he always put himself down?

 "No, it's true. It is. But.. I'm also all we've got. If there was another way... But I don't think there is. There's just me. So I don't know what else to do. Except just try to do what's got to be done."

I take a deep breath, blurring my emotions. Right before I say something Crowley shows up.

"And... Scene." He walks over to us with a paper in his hand. "There's something you need to see." He hands Sam the paper.

Sam reads. "Niveus pharmaceuticals is rushing delivery of its new swine-flu vaccine to "stem the tide of the unprecedented outbreak." Uh, shipments leave Wednesday."

There's a pause. "Niveus pharmaceuticals. Get it?" Crowley looks at us. I have no idea what he's talking about. "You guys are lucky you have your looks. Your demon lover, Brady?" He looks at Sam. "V.P. of distribution, Niveus. Ah, yes, that the sound of the abacus clacking?" He shakes his head. " We all caught up?"

I look questionably to Crowley. "So, pestilence..."

Sam finishes for me. "...was spreading swine flu."

"Yeah, but not just for giggles. That was step one. Step two is the vaccine. And you think...." Dean says.

"I know. I'll stake my reputation. That vaccine is chock-full of grade-a, farm-fresh Croatoan virus." Crowley states.

"Simultaneous, countrywide distribution. It's quite a plan." Sam says.

"They don't get to be horsemen for nothing. So, you guys better stock up on...Well, everything. This time next Thursday, we'll all be living in zombie land."

****************************************

Dean closes the trunk of the Impala.

He sighs and looks at Sam. "All right, well...Good luck stopping the whole zombie apocalypse."

Sam smiles sadly. "Yeah. Good luck killing Death."

"Yeah."

"Remember when we used to just...hunt Wendigos? How simple things were?" Sam asks.

"Not really."

Well, um." Sam pulls out Ruby's knife. "You guys might need this." He hands the knife to Dean.

"Keep it." Crowley pops up, handing Dean a scythe "They're covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers and, rumor has it, the very thing itself." Crowley says, talking about the scythe.

Cas looks curious. "How did you get that?"

"Hello! king of the crossroads. So, shall we?" He looks at Bobby. "Bobby, you just gonna sit there?"

"No, I'm gonna river dance." Bobby says blantly

" I suppose if you want to impress the ladies." He shakes his head. "Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact -- you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny little sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist." He looks back down at Bobby. "Just gonna sit there?"

Bobby slowly, but surely stands up. I get a giant grin.

"Son of a bitch."

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy."

"Thanks." Bobby says, smiling. I've never seen him so happy.

Crowley turns around and starts walking. "This is getting maudlin. Can we go?"


	32. Pizza With Death

Dean made me sit in the Impala while Crowley and him find out where Death is.

I look and see Dean coming from the corner.

He opens the door and sits down. Crowley appears in shotgun.

"So what are we supposed to do? Call in a bomb threat? 1,000 bomb threats?" I shrug, I mean, we could.... "I mean, how the hell are we supposed to get three million people out of Chicago in the next 10 minutes?"

I sigh, that didn't really seem possible. Crowley disappears.

"Come on!" Dean yells. He looks back at me and I shrug.

We see Crowley outside a Pizzeria. He's mouthing something.

"What? I can't hear you!" Dean yells, trying to tell him.

Crowley appears suddenly frightening me. " I said I found him, Death... he's in there."

Dean opens the car door and gets out. I follow. He turns on his heels and looks at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asks me.

"At the moment? I'm following you." I answer.

"No. No you're not. You're going to wait in the car until I come out with Death's ring on a plate." Dean states firmly.

"I'm not a kid Dean." I look at him.

"Okay, maybe I am. But I know what I'm doing." I say honestly.

"You're not the only one who had to grow up fast, Dean. Who had to face reality and be responsible. I learned that when I lost my mom, my dad, my sisters, everyone!" I don't yell, but I make sure to get my point across.

"So yeah, maybe I'm only 16, but I wasn't born yesterday Dean. I know what I'm doing. I know what I  _have_  to do. And whether you want me to or not. I'm going to fight, because you know what Dean? That's what _I_  have to do." I finish and he looks at me.

"Fine, stay behind me." He huffs. I follow him as we go through the back into the Pizzeria.

The place smells of a mix of pizza and dead bodies, which isn't a good smell, let me just tell you.

I follow behind Dean as we walk closer to the one living costumer in the whole place.

As we get closer Dean freezes. The scythe starts turning red hot and Dean drops it.

It makes a loud sound as it hits the ground. Dean and I share a look.

"Thanks for returning that. Join me, Dean. Isabel. The pizza's delicious." We walk over to him slowly. "Sit down. Took you long enough to find me. I've been wanting to talk to you."

Dean sits down and I pull up a chair from another table. "I got to say I have mixed feelings about that." Dean gulps. "s..so is this the part where...where you kill us?" Dean sounds scared, which honestly, doesn't help how I feel at all.

"You have an inflated sense of your importance. To a thing like me, a thing like you, well...Think how you'd feel if a bacterium sat at your table and started to get snarky. This is one little planet in one tiny solar system in a galaxy that's barely out of its diapers. I'm old, Dean. Very old. So I invite you to contemplate how insignificant I find you."

Death serves both Dean and I a plate with Pizza on it. "Eat." We look at each other. Dean slowly takes a bite. I already have a few pieces in my mouth. If he was going to kill us, he would have already. "Good, isn't it?"

I finish my bite of pizza. I'm not very hungry. "How old are you?" I ask.

"As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless -- at the end, I'll reap him, too." He says.

My eyes go wide. "God? You'll reap God?"

He finishes another bite of his pizza. "Oh, yes. God will die, too, Isabel."

"Well, this is way above my pay grade." Dean says

"Just a bit." Death says right before taking another bite.

"So, then why are we still breathing, sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?" Dean asks.

"The leash around my neck....off. Lucifer has me bound to him. Some unseemly little spell." Death says.

"He has me where he wants, when he wants. That's why I couldn't go to you. I had to wait for you to catch up. He made me his weapon. Hurricanes, floods, raising the dead. I'm more powerful than you can process, and I'm enslaved to a bratty child with a temper tantrum." He finishes.

"And you think...I can unbind you?" Dean asks.

Death smiles slightly, but then stops. "There's your ridiculous bravado again. Of course you can't. But you can help me take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun. I understand you want this." Death holds up his ring.

"Yeah."

"I'm inclined to give it to you." Both Dean and my eyes go wide.

"To give it to me?" Dean asks in disbelief.

"That's what I said." Death replies.

"But what about...Chicago?" I start to say.

"I suppose it can stay. I like the pizza." He looks at us. "There are conditions."

"Okay. Like?" Dean asks.

"You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell." He says.

"Of course." Dean says, but I get where Death is going.

"Whatever it takes." He says again.

"That's the plan." Dean says as if it's obvious

"No. No plan. Not yet. Your brother. He's the one that can stop Lucifer. The only one." 

" What, you think..." Dean starts to say.

"I know." He buts in. "So, I need a promise. You're going to let your brother jump right into that fiery pit." I take in a deep breath. "Well, do I have your word?"

"Okay, yeah. Yes." Dean says finally.

"That had better be "yes," Dean. You know you can't cheat death." He drops the ring in Dean's hand. "Now, would you like the instruction manual?" I gulp, this is going to be interesting.


	33. Detroit

While Sam, Dean, and Cas dry demons clean and fill gallons with demon blood. I decide to stay with Bobby.

Dean exits the building.

"I still can't get used to you at eye level." Dean says to Bobby. I'm sitting in the van, reading a newspaper.

"So, was I right?" Bobby asks.

"As always, Yoda. Two stunt demons inside, just like you said." 

"Did you get it?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, all the "go juice" Sammy can drink."Dean says, the opposite of pleased.

I put the paper down. "You okay?" I ask.

"Not really. What do you got?" He says, changing the subject.

 "Not much. Do these look like omens to you?" I hand Dean the paper. "Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A." I say.

"Wait, what about Detroit?" He asks looking at the paper.

"The Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown." I answer.

"That's the one. Devil's in Detroit."

I look confused at him. Before I say anything Bobby beats me to it. "Really? As far as foreboding goes, It's a little light in the loafers. You sure?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean answers. I jump out of the van and we head to Detroit.

******************************************

I'm almost asleep in the back seat of the Impala. Castiel is next to me, sleeping like a baby.

I hear Dean. "Aw. Ain't he a little angel?"

"Angels don't sleep." I hear Sam.

"Sam, I got a bad feeling about this."

"Well, you'd be nuts to have a good feeling about it." 

"You know what I mean. Detroit. He always said he'd jump bones in Detroit. Here we are."

"Here we are." I hear Sam say before I fall completely asleep.

***************************************************

Bobby looks through some binoculars at the building. The rest of us are by the Impala.

Bobby walks over. "Demons. At least two dozen of them. You were right... Something's up."

"More than something. He's here. I know it." Dean says.

Dean goes to open the trunk of the Impala.

"I'll see ya around, kid." Bobby says. I can see him almost crying. I start to get a little teary, but manage to stop myself.

"See ya around." Sam replies. Bobby hugs him tight and long.

"He gets in... You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch." They break out of the hug.

"Yes, sir." Sam says, smiling sadly.

Cas and Sam say goodbye. Awkwardly not to my surprise.

Sam walks over to the trunk. I go up to him. "You don't have to do this, you know?" I say, although I know it's no use.

He smiles sadly at me. "Ya, I do." He says, giving me a giant Sam hug.

I hug him back. "You go kick some demon ass." I say when he lets me go.

Sam nods. He looks at Dean and me. "You mind not watching this?" He asks.

Dean and I walk away.

After awhile Sam's finally done. "Okay, lets go." Sam says. He walks passed Dean and me.

Dean turns toward me. "You gonna come?" He asks. I nod. We follow Sam. This is going to be interesting....... and not in the good way. 


	34. Yes

We walk up to the building. Sam raises his hands and yells.

"All right! We're here, you sons of bitches! Come and get it!" 

Three demons come out. Dean smirks. "Hey, guys. Is your father home?" He says.

The demons grab us and bring us upstairs to Lucifer.

"Hey, guys. So nice of you to drop in." Lucifer says smiling. The demons drop us on the floor. I pick myself up.

Lucifer is by a window. He draws a pitchfork on the window. "Sorry, it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite." Lucifer says.

"Well, I'll alert the media." Dean says. Lucifer turns toward us. He walks over.

"Help me understand something. I mean, stomping through my front door is... A tad suicidal, don't you think?" He says. I just shrug.

"We're not here to fight you." Sam says. Lucifer looks at him.

"No? Then why are you here?" He asks.

"I want to say yes." Sam says.

"Excuse me?" Lucifer asks, making sure he heard it right.

Just then, Sam closes his eyes and the three demons drop dead in flashes of light. My eyes go slightly wide, but only for a second.  _If Sam can do that, can?_

"Chock full of Ovaltine, are we?" Lucifer says amused.

"You heard me. Yes." Sam says again.

"You're serious." Lucifer says surprised.

"Look." Sam sighs. "Judgement Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off." Sam says convincingly.

"Meaning?" He asks.

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, they live." He looks at Dean and me. "You bring our parents back..." Lucifer interrupts him.

"Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam."

I look confused, pretending I don't know what he's talking about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam says. His acting skills a little rusty.  
  
"The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell?" He walks over to Sam.

"Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect." He sighs.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you." Lucifer taunts.  
  
Sam looks at Dean and me and shrugs. "So he knows. Doesn't change anything." He tells us.  
  
"Sam." Dean and I both say.  
  
"We don't have any other choice."  
  
Dean yells. "No." I whisper it, knowing it's already too late.   
  
"Yes." Sam says. Lucifer smiles. His eyes close and a bright light comes out of him into Sam.

***************************************

The light dims. I see Dean looking around. Sam is on the ground. He's not moving. I toss Dean the Horsemen's rings.

He throws it at the wall and chants. "Bvtmon... Tabges...Babalon." He says. Air is being sucked from a hole that appears. We turn and see Sam moving. We run to him.

"Sammy!" He yells

"Dean!" He yells back.

"Sam..." I say sadly. I don't think he hears it.

Sam groans. "I can feel him. Oh, god!" I gulp and hide my tears.

Both Dean and I help Sam up.

"You got to go now! Come on! Go now, Sammy. Now!" Dean yells. I can feel how much each word hurts Dean.

Sam walks toward the hole and takes in a deep breath then he turns around and smiles.

"I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone." Lucifer says. I look at him, every part of me breaking. The smirk on his isn't Sam's. Nothing is.

I fall to my knees as Lucifer closes the hole and grabs the rings.

He turns toward us, a smirk on his face. "I told you.... This would always happen in Detroit." Lucifer says before disappearing.

Dean is silently crying. Tears are falling down my face. I walk over to Dean and put my hand in his shoulder. I pat his back. "We're going to get him back. I promise Dean, we'll get him back."


	35. Mistress Magda?...

We're walking downtown. We stop outside a video store. The News is on the TV's

"Reports are flooding in... a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll." The man on the TV went on.  
  
"It's starting." I turn, Cas is looking around.   
  
"Yeah, you think, genius?" Dean says to Cas.  
  
"You don't have to be mean." Cas replies.  
  
"So what do we do now?" I ask, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave."Cas says, I smile a little.  
  
"Yeah, swell. Thank you, Bukowski. I mean, how do we stop it?" Dean says. His attitude still sour. Understandably sour, he just lost his brother to Lucifer and the worlds ending. I'm surprised I'm not sour.  
  
Cas sighs."We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field, and the battle of Armageddon begins."  
  
"Okay, well, where's this chosen field?" Dean asks.  
  
Cas shrugs. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, there's got to be something that we can do." Dean says hopeful. Cas and Bobby look down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dean. This is over." Cas says looking sadly at Dean.  
  
"You listen to me, you junk less sissy..." He looks at Bobby. "we are not giving up! Bobby? Bobby?"   
  
"There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do." Bobby says.

Dean looks hopefully at me. "Isabel?" He says looking at me with his sad eyes.

I give him a sad smile. "I have an idea..." I say. He smiles brightly. I just hope this works.

************************************

I sit in shotgun next to Dean while he calls Chuck in the Impala. I can hear him on the other side.

"Mistress Magda?" Chuck answers. I have to stop myself from laughing. I glance Dean a look, he shrugs.  
  
"Um, no, Chuck." Dean says.  
  
"Oh, uh, Dean. Uh, wow. I, uh, I didn't know that you'd call." Chuck says embarrassed.  
  
"Who's Mistress Magda?" Dean asks eyebrows raised.  
  
"Nothing. She's a, uh, a -- just a, uh... a close friend." Chuck stammers  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet -- real close. Whatever happened to Becky?"  
  
"Didn't work out. I had too much respect for her."   
  
"Boy, you really got a whole virgin/hooker thing going on, don't you?" Dean says, I smile.  
  
"Okay, this can't be why you called." Chuck says changing the subject.  
  
"Sam said yes." Dean says getting to the point.  
  
"I know. I saw it. I'm just working on the pages." I hear him say sadly.  
  
"Did you see where the title fight goes down?" Dean asks.  
  
"The angels are keeping it top secret -- very hush-hush." Chuck says.  
  
"Aw, crap." Dean says disappointed,  
  
"But I saw it anyway. Perks of being a prophet." I smile. "It's tomorrow, high noon -- place called Stull Cemetery." Chuck says. Both Dean and I have a giant smile.  
  
"Stull Ceme-- Wait. I know that. That's -- that's an old bone yard outside of Lawrence. Why Lawrence?"  
  
"I don't know. It all has to end where it started, I guess."  
  
"All right, Chuck. You know of any way to short-circuit this thing?"  
  
"Besides the rings? No. I'm sorry." Chuck says. He sounds honest, but I feel like there's more. I don't say anything.  
  
"Well, do you have any idea what's gonna happen next?"  
  
"I wish that I did. But I-I just -- I honestly don't know yet." Chuck says nervously.  
  
"All right. Thanks, Chuck." Dean hangs up. He looks at me and I shrug. We get out of the Impala. Dean and I finish packing the trunk and close it.

Cas and Bobby walk up to us.

"You goin' someplace? You're goin' to do somethin' stupid. You got that look."  Bobby says.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Sam."  
  
"You just don't give up." Bobby says shaking his head. It's hurting him as much as it's hurting Dean.  
  
"It's Sam!" Dean yells, trying to hide his emotions.  
  
"If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield." Cas says.   
  
"Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right?" Dean says.  
  
"I just want you to understand -- the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother." Cas informs Dean.  
  
"Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone." Dean says, walking over and getting into the Impala.

I turn to Cas and Bobby. "I'm not gonna let him do this alone." I say, turning and getting into the Impala. Dean looks at me and I nod. He starts the engine and we're off.


	36. All Over

We drive up to the Battlefield, the Impala blasting  "Rock of Ages" by Def Leppard.

"Howdy, boys" Dean says getting out of the Impala.

They look at us with a looks that could kill.

I get out. "Sorry. Are we interrupting something?" I say innocently.

*******************************

"Hey. We need to talk." Dean says to Lucifer.

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid."  Lucifer says.  
  
"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam." Dean says.  
  
"You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here." Michael yells.  
  
Dean looks at Michael. "Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry."  
  
"Adam isn't home right now." Michael says.   
  
"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him." Dean says pointing to Lucifer.   
  
"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" He yells, right before he does something, Cas appears with Bobby. 

"Hey, ass-butt! " Cas yells throwing a Molotov cocktail at him. Michael screams and goes up in flames.  
  
I look at Cas " "Ass-butt"? "   
  
"He'll be back... and upset.... but you got your five minutes." He says. Dean nods.  
  
Lucifer is angry. "Castiel, Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?"  
  
Cas gulps. "Uh... no."   
  
"No one dicks with Michael but me." Lucifer yells. He snaps his fingers and Cas explodes.

"Nooooooo!" I yell.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean kept trying.  
  
"You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass."

Luficer throws Dean onto the Windshield of the Impala. Bobby shoots him. Lucifer makes a twisting motion with his hand and Bobby's neck snaps. He falls to the ground.

"Nooooooo!' Both Dean and I yell. I run to Bobby's side, my face covered in tears.  
  
I look over to Dean. Lucifer is beating him up really bad, but Dean doesn't give up.

Dean looks Lucifer in the eyes, holding on even though he looks like he's gonna pass out. "Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." Lucifer punches him again. "I'm not gonna leave you." Dean keeps saying. Michael is back, watching.

I look at them. They can't be separated. Sam and Dean need each other. The world needs them. Not one of them, both of them. 

Suddenly everything makes sense. Why I'm here. What everyone has meant by 'special'.

I stand up, I close my eyes and take in some deep breaths. I smile and whisper. "Yes..." Suddenly there is a giant gust of wind. Adam and Sam fall to the ground.

Lucifer and Michael are in me. My body is over heating. I know what I have to do. Suddenly the rings are in my hand. 

I throw them on the ground. " _Bvtmon tabges babalon."_ I say.

Bobby and Cas are back to life. Sam and Adam are awake. I walk over to the pit. I turn toward everyone, my eyes glowing slightly. They stare at me in fear and surprise.

I laugh a little, smiling at Dean. 'Don't do this' Dean mouths. "It's okay. It's my destiny." I say, falling backward into the pit. I can hear people calling my name. A tear leaves my eye.

I remember before.

_"You have powers." I remember Cas say._

_"Like Sam? Yeah, I know." I say._

_"It's more than that. You're the key." He says,_ _"The key to destruction and creation, of this world."_

I'm still falling. the walls of hell closing.

_"You have to do whatever it takes to put Lucifer in his cell." Death says, dropping his ring in Dean's hand._

_I remember seeing Chuck the first time. "What am I?"_

_"A saint. A hero. You are destined to do greats things Isabel. Amazing things."_

_"You are the chosen, you can destroy and save." I remember Cas saying._

Memories come back to me, hitting me in the face.

_"Do whatever it takes."_

_"Amazing things."_

_"You're the key."_

_"The Chosen."_

As the walls of hell closed. I hear a voice. A familiar voice. It says. "Don't worry. Your journey's not ending."

And then there's one thing I know for sure. I became the only thing I didn't think I could; A hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this book! I hope you guys like it! I have a sequel that is already some chapters in and I will post it soon! Thanks so much for reading this and I'd love to hear what you think! -The Solver


End file.
